Forever Strong
by Ark Navy
Summary: Sheena doesn’t want to fall in love. She believes that those who desire love are too weakhearted to live on their own. But will she be able to keep that mentality with coy as ever Zelos in tow? Can it be? COMPLETE!
1. A Journey Between Friends

_**Forever Strong**_

* * *

**Summary:** Sheena doesn't want to fall in love. She believes that those who desire love are too weak-hearted to live on their own. But will she be able to keep that mentality with coy-as-ever Zelos in tow?

**A/N: **I guess you could say I'm getting back to the 'Good Ol' Days', where I had a couple unfinished stories waiting to be written each with more cliché than you could shake a stick at. Accompanied with out-dated sayings (well, only one so far), humorous moments, and romance whether needed or not. The summer does that to one or to me at least.

As well as the task of taking on a new story, I will have each chapter in a format where anything in italics is Sheena's reflection, unless otherwise specified, an easy mix of narrative to start and first-person to end. Well, here goes nothing!

* * *

"...and so, the Chosen insisted that you be the Emissary if Peace to the people of Iselia. Due to the fact that the Church of Martel is still in tact, the rights of the Chosen continue to apply, so we had no choice but to call upon you for this vital task." The Tethe'allan King chuckled. "Though it is basically pointless to ask, you accept this job?"

Sheena nodded, "Do I have much of a choice?" she replied sarcastically, but all in good spirits.

"Not really." Zelos butted in from his position against the front wall, nearest the door. "By the way, you wouldn't mind a traveling companion, would ya? I've got some business in Iselia, too, and friends hafta stick together!" he grinned.

She weighed the pros and cons and a rigged scale, for she couldn't very well refuse accompaniment by the Chosen in front of the King. After all, she represented the entire clan of Mizuho and she wasn't going to let them down after all this. "Sure, the more the merrier."

Zelos beamed, which oddly looked as if some force had stuck Lloyd's 'excited face' onto his body. She reached an irrelevant decision that it looked good on both men she knew. "Then let us be off on our merry way."

She couldn't help but laugh to herself when he shot one of Lloyd's trademark poses, no pun intended. She momentarily paused to receive the document to present to the Mayor of Iselia and a wish of good luck, and then caught up with Zelos as they exited the castle.

"I see you've learned something from this journey, if anything." She teased him as they made their way past children and adults' alike working leisurely to complete their daily chores or desires.

He smiled and rolled his eyes. "What have you picked up on?"

"This first one may only be me, but it seems as if when you grinned a while back, you were mimicking Lloyd's 'excited face'. Not to mention, you struck his, _practically trademark_, pose."

"Oh, so now you have names for everyone's expressions? Then do tell me, what's the name for my expression now?"

"You don't wanna know..." she focused on the tiles passing beneath her.

"Try me."

She sighed, but looked him in the eye. "You're not one to make things easy, now are you?" She took a brief moment to read his features, but before she could announce his nickname, so to speak, he intervened.

"Let me put my psychic skill to the test... You're thinking: 'Sexy, charming, and well-built'." Needless to say, he didn't have the sixth sense.

"Idiot Chosen." She punctuated with a mock punch to his arm. "It was more along the lines of 'Who are you and why am I here'."

Zelos shrugged and placed his hands behind his head. "Ehh... same thing."

"Hardly." Sheena muttered quite icily.

They took their leave of the city in silence. Neither side minded though, it gave Sheena time to sort out her strangled thoughts about the recent regeneration of the world and what all she wanted to do with the rest of her life. As for Zelos, his thoughts dwelled in the same region, but with one major modification. He wanted to spend it with her. He had reached that decision directly after his betrayal of his family...

...his family. Yeah, that's what they are. Family.

But with that decision, he knew consequences would follow, and he was willing to accept that. Even if it meant being loyal to only one person, something he often was quite hesitant about previously. However, his experience with his family taught him a valuable and obvious lesson. Quality over quantity. "Hmm... I wonder now that the two worlds are one, which way is Iselia?" he thought aloud.

"Well, the people of Mizuho had been thinking something like this may have happened, so we made a guess based on the two worlds conjoining at a strait. Again, it's just a guess, but Iselia should be to the east." Sheena explained, but her logic faltered as she went on. "So basically, the worlds' cartography is the same, but this time the... uuh..." she lost her place, finding herself lost in her own words.

Accordingly, Zelos stepped in. "So, we can just use the Rheairds and find out for ourselves!"

"I wish it was that easy..." she sighed, while pulling out a compass from her pocket and locating the eastern direction.

He blinked as the reality of their mission finally clicked in his head. "...Lloyd has the Rheairds, doesn't he?"

"Yup." She seemed unaffected by the fact that they could be walking for months before reaching their destination. "Well, we've got a long journey ahead of us, let's not linger any longer."

* * *

_Dear Corrine..._

_Traveling with Zelos is like... traveling with a foster dog or something. You want to be friendly, but don't want to get too attached. It's not that I don't like Zelos, but I have a slight suspicion—_

_...okay, I **know **he wants to have me as more than a friend. He's constantly flirting, it seems, and I don't want to give him the wrong impression, but I also don't want to give him hell. What do you think I should do? Lead him on a fruitless path, or stop this before it starts?_

_Hmm, but who's to say? Maybe I'll change my opinion: Those who desire love are weak-hearted for they cannot feel secure with their life without someone beside them. Though they feel empowered with that lover at their side, they actually are getting weaker, and if their lover leaves, they feel as if they are left with nothing. When really, the sky's the limit!_

_The previous statement made me sound like some chauvinistic guy, didn't it? It's not that I want to be alone for the rest of my life, but I want to get stronger! I don't want to weaken any bit after all this! I don't want to be a coward any more either... _

_I know what I want, to leave my mark on the world! It's what everybody wants, but you can't do that on thought alone (contrary to popular belief). Perhaps I'm just being greedy, I mean, I was part of the group, or family more like, that saved both worlds! Maybe a thousand years from now, children will have to recite the names of those famous heroes... and heroines (haha, wouldn't my name just give them hell?)._

_I've reached my decision after long last. I won't drop him just yet. I've learned to keep all doors open, and that's just what I'll do. Again, who knows? Maybe I'll turn the other cheek!_

_...When speaking about Zelos, that just sounded wrong. _

_Take two: Again, who knows? Maybe I'll change courses!_

_...That wasn't any better._


	2. Mud Fight

**_Forever Strong_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N**: Power to the people! ...Yeah, that's all I have now.

* * *

The clouds cried for them, or more plausibly, laughed at them so hard they cried, not too long after their departure of Meltokio. Zelos, all too familiar being under a down pour, walked the dirt-to-mud path with a cheerful composure. Sheena, however, could be mistaken for the embodiment of pure malevolence, glaring daggers at any rain drop that dared crossed her path, and not surprisingly she was running out of patience and daggers.

Zelos stopped whistling. "What's the matter, hun? Just a little rain, should clear up sooner or later."

"It's not the rain that bugs me..." said Sheena quietly; she peered down at her sodden garb in disgust. Zelos, however, took no note of that.

"Lemme guess... you hate the mud!" he threw out.

She grinned, "No..." she craftily stuck out her foot in way of his path. "...are you?"

"No, not—" With that, Zelos took to the air, plunging head first into a pit of muck. Luckily for him, his exsphere gave him quick reactions, and he managed to stick his hand out to attempt to catch himself. But as he soon learned, you can't bounce in mud.

Sheena burst into laughter, leaving herself completely open for a cheap shot. Zelos took a stab at wiping the mud off his face, but remembered then that his hand was covered in more mud, just making it worse. Not overly-proud of his achievement of making himself look like a complete fool, he gathered a slushy hand full of mud and compiled it into a ball.

"So that's the way you want to play, huh?" he said with a gleam in his eye and chucked the ball of mud at the Summoner.

His shot hit her square on the shoulder, causing her laughter to come to an abrupt halt. "That's it? You've got nothing on me considering you're covered in it!" she jeered. Little did she know, Zelos had an ace up his sleeve.

He got up out of the mud and hung his head. "Yup. You're right. I'm not one to mess up a lady's clothes, so how about a truce?" he held out his now brown hand, acting lessons from years ago coming in handy now more than ever.

Sheena was reluctant to near the man known for having several aces, but she forgot her cares looking at him covered in splotches of wet dirt. She went to shake his hand. "Truce."

Unexpectedly, Zelos grabbed her arm and pulled her into him, but turning her facing away from him. She screamed in surprise. "You called a truce!" her protest was barely louder than a squeal as she struggled vainly to escape his hold.

"I merely _suggested_ it, never agreed to it." He replied slyly, even with a hint of seduction in his tone.

"Just lemme go!" growled Sheena.

"If you insist..."

Zelos released his grip on her. Unprepared for such answer, she slipped, landing the same puddle of mud Zelos had. "Goodness, Sheena! You have such a disposition for falling into holes!" he said, in mock surprise.

She couldn't help it. Her growl aspirated into a hearty laugh. Zelos however, thought she had gone mad, and laughed only from nervousness, all the while mentally accumulating a will.

Still slightly chuckling, Sheena managed to stand up on shaky legs. "I'll admit that was a pretty amusing scheme you had going on there. Hard to believe those filthy Renegades that were always getting in my way... we're actually led by you. If it wasn't for Martel's wishes to spare your life, I'd kill you right now.

Ahahahaha... oh wait. Wrong scene.

"That was pretty good for one of your plans, Zelos." Sheena smiled, trying to wipe the mud off her apparel, but met the same results Zelos had. "Honestly, you had me fooled."

"The great Sheena! Caught off guard!"

"Ehehe, whatever!" she blew off with a wave of her hand. "Hurry up, or I'll leave you behind!"

Zelos blinked and stumbled to find his footing. "He-Hey! What's the rush?"

"I'm not walking all the way to Iselia in these grimy, soaked clothes. Next river we find, I'm washing up."

Zelos smiled like an idiot. "You mean, _we're_ washing up."

A few moments and one slap mark on the face later, Zelos sat on the soggy ground, cross legged, cross armed. He resembled a child in a candy shop who had been for grounded from any and all forms of sugar.

"Perverts need love too, ya know!"

And ironically at that moment, the sun decided to poke its sorry head out from behind the clouds and say hello.

* * *

_Dear Corrine,_

_I kinda feel guilty for starting that mud-fight. Not to say it wasn't fun, but it may have given him more reason to think I'll return his feelings completely. On the other hand, it may make it even easier to stay friends with him._

_Now that I look back, I'm glad I have a traveling companion. I highly doubt my clothes feel the same way, but sometimes to have fun, you have to get a little dirty._

_...Again with the sayings!_

_Something that just came to my mind is, whether I want to or not, I may become a little perverted myself simply by being around Zelos for extra span of time. It'll probably be pretty long come to think of it. We do have a long way to go to reach Iselia. Why do those stupid Iselians have to isolate themselves from everyone else!_

_I look back at Zelos, he's just sitting there. Then I remember why. Which reminds me, I have a question of you, Corrine..._

_...are there perverts where you are?_


	3. Just Smile and Wave

**_Forever Strong_**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: **People like my story! I HAVE A LIFE! YESSH! ...Whoa, now I **_really_** need a life...

* * *

"I dunno... are you sure?"

"Have I ever led you astray?"

"Hmm... wrong question."

"Well, it's legal, if that's what you mean." Zelos shrugged. "When I was little, I often saw people, mostly half-elves then, doing it there."

Sheena grimaced. "You do mean bathing there... right?"

He smiled, recalling the memory. "...Mostly."

Before Zelos had the opportunity to relive any pleasant, at best, memories from his childhood when he saw who-knows what, Sheena hastily managed seven words. "You! Over there! In the forest. Now!"

Zelos did as he was told with that line from the Tower of Salvation, the one line she had specifically told him never again to say. "Hehehehehehe... Roger!"

However, Sheena was starting to have fleeting thoughts about skinny-dipping next to the Grand Tethe'allan Bridge. For starters, it didn't sound that appealing, needless to say.

"What if somebody sees me?" She wondered aloud, and inadvertently, loud enough so that Zelos heard.

He laughed. "Duh! Smile and wave!" Sheena didn't find it funny though, she was at her wits end. "ZELOS! FOREST, NOW!"

* * *

**First person: Zelos**

Man, what's taking her so long? I understand women usually tend to take longer than guys with this sorta thing, but it's getting unreasonable. It's been twenty minutes just for her to wash herself and her clothes, most others I would be okay with taking this long, but Sheena's not one to be feminine. Not saying she, she's not sexy, though. Hehehe.

Maybe I should go check on her...! She could've been eaten by a giant squid!

Listen to me, giant squids! I'm just trying to think up an excuse to take a peek at her...

...Actually, it would've been more of a monster fish or something...

Okay! I'm just going to sit in this tree and, uh, throw stuff at any passer-by! Hmm... no rocks in the tree, I'm not getting down. No acorns; you can't throw leaves; I need all the stuff in my pack... Well, I guess taking a nap wouldn't hurt. 'Sides, she'll scream if she's in trouble. ...Right?

* * *

For only the second in her life, she agreed with Zelos. Treading in the ocean, even naked; well, especially naked; felt beyond relaxing. In spite of herself, she let content sigh escape her lips, and allowed herself to become lost among the cheerful cries of the gulls. Amidst the bliss, she even did something she did only when se was around those she truly felt comfortable. With a quick couple twirls of her wrist, her hair gently cascaded down her back in a blur of shimmering black, the tips barely receding into the water, casting the most insignificant of ripples.

For once, she felt truly at peace...

That was her problem. Currently, she didn't have the time sit back and enjoy the new world, not just yet. If she couldn't deliver this message to Iselia that the people of Tethe'alla mean no harm, hundreds, possibly thousands could die at her leisure. Such was something she could not bare, not after her first dangerous encounter with Volt. The shrieks of terror as the sky unmercifully rained pillars of lightning onto her village and people still haunted her today.

Even looking into the eyes of her friends, or anyone for that matter, always reminded her of the inane stares given by those who perished with their eyes open, only to see their souls wafted off to oblivion, it was a struggle she must endure. She told no one of that secret, save for Corrine, of course.

She opened her eyes to the dancing of the sun's rays across every inch of her body, and reluctantly swam back to shore.

'_Hmph, well this is awkward. 'Loudmouth' Zelos hasn't uttered a word since he entered the forest. That can be a good thing, or a bad thing..._

_Eer, scratch that, both of them are bad, for me at least. Option one: He's spying on me. I'm still in the water now, so that's okay, I guess. Option two: He's in trouble! I can't let him stay in that forest any longer, for my own sake if nothing else! I don't want anyone more to die because of me_!' Taking a leap of faith with her second option, she dashed out of the water and put on her semi-dry garb.

She only fumbled once when she put the 'stupid thing' on backward. '_The clothes from Mizuho are a little intricate, but worth it once you get it on. (She says as she throws her ribbon into the sand out of frustration and runs off.)_'

"Zelos! Zelos!"

* * *

Zelos awoke groggily, standing over him was a squirrel. It gave a couple flicks of its fluffy tail and scampered off. He sat up leaning against the trunk for balance and support. "Did I hear Sheena calling just a second ago...?" He considered his options: Take a peek and get slapped; take a peek and save her; or stay put and sleep.

As tempting as the last one seemed, more than ever now after just waking up, he decided to go with taking a peek. For better, or for worse, he moved aside some branches blocking his view of the beach. His eyes scanned the entire beach line for any signs of Sheena. His blood ran cold when all he spotted was her pink ribbon, sprinkled with sand.

He leapt out of the tree and bolted towards the beach. "Sheena! Sheena!" He then stopped and turned back to the forest. He heard something rustle in the bushes. Now in full hero mode, Zelos knelt low to the ground, sword hilt in hand. He focused all his energy and thought on the rustling shrubbery prepared for anything.

...Well, almost.

Sheena, who decided instead to ask a passer-by near the bridge if they had seen or heard her traveling companion, spotted the figure in pink, red, and brown much to her reprieve. She thanked the traveler for their assistance anyhow, and headed in his direction at a quiet sprint.

The wind produced an animal-like to howl, somehow, it managed to deceive Zelos into believing that the howl derived inside the bush. This was it, do or die. With a battle cry he dove violently into the bushes, hacking and slashing at anything and everything in his way.

Sheena stood a few feet away and observed the scene with a blank stare. "Zelos..." she spoke with some concern lacing her words. "Why, oh why, are you attacking a bush?"

He stopped, blinked, and turned to face her. "Hey! You're okay!" he astounded gleefully, resisting the urge to run up and embrace her.

"Uuh, well, yeah. A-are you?"

He rubbed the back of his head and explained his situation with a sheepish grin. "Well, at least we were saved from some stupid, hackneyed circumstance of searching for each other when really we had just switched places." He added afterwards.

Sheena nodded her agreement. "You can go ahead, now. Just don't take too long."

"Yeah, you're one to talk."

She ignored his remark and set off for the forest, and after a few minutes, resisted an unfamiliar urge to sneak a quick look.

* * *

_Dear Corrine,_

_This day is just getting weirder and weirder. Maybe it's because I walked under that ladder this morning... No, wait, that's for back luck? Well, either way, don't get me wrong, it's not as if I don't like traveling with him, but at the same time, I kinda wish I was alone. For starters, it might keep me strong hearted, or so I would hope._

_I really wish you were here right now. You would've liked it now. Though, it's arguable with you because the half-elves aren't to be discriminated against (meaning they're free) and since half-elves were the one who experimented on you... Well, I like it here, anyway._

_I just heard Zelos yell something... hang on..._

_Ugh, what a weirdo. He was waving merrily to some travelers passing the bridge in his birthday suit._

_After this, I know I'll never be normal again. I'll miss you, sanity!_


	4. Wilder Suprise

_**Forever Strong**_

**A/N**: Expect longer waits.

* * *

It had been a couple hours of walking the grassy path towards the strait and the recent string of events had the duo physically drained, not to mention fatigue was heavily impeding their stride. Even so, they intended to keep in good spirits, even if it killed them.

Rather, _he_ intended to keep in good spirits, even if his gesture went unreturned. For Sheena, unintentional or otherwise, was about as jolly as Saint Nick during a hangover. She was holding up one of her cards to the setting sun, he guessed searching for a watermark, but he wasn't one to interrupt a woman's thought train. Especially when it could come with painful consequences.

Unaware of her lumbering composure, Sheena opened her eyes to the real world only to find strands of grass poking out at her in various angles. Zelos chuckled a "You alright?" and offered her his hand to assist her.

Muttering something about an uneducated rock, she, in an odd manner, refused his help by rolling over and yawning. "It's getting dark anyway. We might as well set up a camp here."

Zelos blinked. "Eh?"

"Set up a camp here before it gets dark."

"Whauh?"

Sheena locked eyes with him; others would've called it an 'in denial love-struck moment' but with Zelos being, or acting, as dumb as he was, it could hardly pass as awkward. Resigning, she shook her head and picked herself up off the ground. "I'll go get some firewood. You... you do something productive, such as preparing food or something. Just... don't hurt yourself." After his interlude of thick headedness, she meant that with all sincerity.

Once she disappeared into the wooded area in close proximity, he let out a loud, exasperated groan, followed by a short string of curses as he collapsed backward into the soft plushy grass.

"Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid."

It was a sign of the apocalypse. The Great Zelos Wilder, one of the many heroes of all Symphonia, former Chosen at will, and chick magnet of all the land, was having troubles winning over a single female.

'_No worries, no worries. At worst, I'll have only one more day to try and get'er, plenty of time.' _Upon thinking up ways to woo Sheena, he stumbled across a saying his old man told him many a times. "To make up for the lack of impulse, man creates nature to fit him. To make up for the lack of authority, nature creates man to fit her." He wasn't completely sure if it had a deep hidden meaning to it, considering his father was always drunk when he said it, but either way, it gave him an idea that could save his pride.

Gathering the necessary ingredients from his bag, he started a fire, it wouldn't last long, but it would work until Sheena came back.

His only problem was he couldn't quite remember the order of which to prepare the food. Oh well, he did have luck when it came to 'winging it', so he figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a try.

Once he finished adding all the ingredients required, he looked over it one more time to ensure his success. His 'Wilder Surprise' was a traditional stew with a twist passed down in his family for generations.

Feeling confident, he left the stew to warm over his temporary fire to answer the call of nature.

* * *

In due time, Sheena returned, arms full of logs. She was entirely taken by surprise by seeing a fire, even as small as it was, and food cooking over it. She had merely suspected some sandwiches or something of the basics.

With great curiosity, she peered over the edge of the container to see what contents lay within, inadvertently taking a whiff of the mixture. "It looks like a chili but smells like Vegetable soup with a hint of... chicken? But it can't be vegetable soup with chicken in it, can it? But it's not chili because there are potatoes in it. What is this? Well, whatever it is, I can't wait to try it!"

Her statement was apparently literal as she walked over and searched through Zelos' pack for bowls and spoons. He was well prepared and had three of each in stock, however as she reached for her spoon, something caught her eye. It was a folded piece of off-white paper previously concealed down at the bottom of his pack. She cautiously looked around to ensure that Zelos wasn't on his way back, however he was. She hurriedly stuffed the bowl and spoon back into his pack, slid the folded paper underneath her ribbon and dashed over to the opposite side of the fire. She sat and feigned a carefree appearence.

Upon Zelos' return, she tilted her head to show interest, "What's the stew? It seems great!"

He beamed. "Can't tell ya! You have to try it first!"

Sheena's shoulders dropped, "Oh, alright. Gimme a bowl and spoon, wouldja?"

"How'd you know," he blinked, "that I had bowls and spoons with me?"

She faltered slightly, "Uh, well, it was kinda to be expected if you made soup." She lied fluently. Secretly, she had some bowls and such in her pack, but was too lazy to fish them out.

"Sharp as ever." He smiled and retrieved two bowls and spoons and handed a pair to Sheena. "I don't have a ladle though, so just dip your bowl in there or something."

She complied and took a mouthful of the stew. It was delicious to say the least. "It's really good! I tried it, so what is it?"

He just laughed. "Guess!"

Sheena crossed her arms, but smiled in spite of herself. "Well, it's like vegetable soup, but with chicken... That's all I'm going to guess because you probably have some crazy name for it that would take me years to guess."

He shrugged, "Actually, it's just 'Wilder Surprise' which should be easy to guess."

"So, what all's in it? It has a unique taste I can't quite put my finger on..."

"Can't tell you that! It's been a family secret for a hundred or so years and I'm not going to break that chain!"

"Well... what if I ever want to make it?"

This comment made Zelos nearly choke on his soup, as impossible as it may sound. "W-What?" he barely managed to sputter.

"You heard me. What if I ever want to make it?" she said, on a slightly less joking note.

"Well..." his heart began to beat faster and faster, "you'd have to become part of the family."

"...Oh." Sheena wasn't sure how to answer that; it was like asking 'Do you love me?' She realized a grave mistake in her simple syllable answer and hastily added, "Oh c'mon! We're practically family! It's not every day that you go on a six month journey with people."

Zelos heart dropped slightly. "Yeah, I guess... but you'll have to convince my dead-great-aunt of that. It's a little joke that she was the one who killed by great uncle when he considered letting the secret slip."

* * *

It was far into the night before Zelos finally fell asleep. Luckily, the campfire still burned, producing just enough light for Sheena to read. She had waited all night for him to fall asleep to open the paper she had pulled from his pack. She hadn't even opened it yet and she was shaking. She knew he knew this was gone, and she knew it wanted it back, but he didn't know that she had it. That, she knew for sure.

She took a deep breath for reassurance, and then finally unfolded the document. It read:

_BEFORE:_ _Come to terms with elfs. Ask elfs if it's what is really wanted. Consider options and prepare a statement in case of disagreement. Pull trigger._

_DURING: Don't stutter, be clear and precise. Be creative. Appeal to likings. Seclude. Go with the flow. Let lead. DO NOT: Burst into fit of laughter for no apparent reason. Elfs wouldn't like that, nor would recipient. Have just drunken any alcoholic beverage. Eye any other fish. Be near any company. Bring up pastime or generations. Choke._

_ACCEPTANCE: Feel free to show emotion. DO NOT: Eye other fish. Bring up pastime or generations. B.I.F.O.L. Sneeze. Plan immediately._

_NOT THE ABOVE: Continue as previous. Leave option open. DO NOT: Beg. Be indifferent. Cough. Become angry. Ignore. Ask why. Eye other fish._

_INGREDIENTS: Ruby, amethyst, sapphire, emerald, diamond. Black silver. Estimated 21,000 plus. Avoid red._

The rest of what was on the parchment seemed to be meaningless doodles or scribbles.

* * *

_Dear Corrine,_

_I found something of Zelos' and I regret to admit I stole it and read it. However, I don't understand a word of it! My best guess is that he's working for the elves, but I have no clue. _

_And just who is this 'recipient'? Are they a fish or something? Or a hater of fish? Overly zealous? Deathly afraid of germs? Would they be claustrophobic?_

_What about ingredients? He may be building a weapon or something. Maybe he wants to be a customizer?_

_And men say _women_ are hard to figure out... ugh. I'm going to sleep._


	5. Thoughts Part 1

_**Forever Strong**_

* * *

**A/N**: I feel really proud! So far, only few think they have a slight clue as to Zelos' note (besides the other people going with the elves)! I thought it was so obvious and people were gonna be yelling it out... Zelos just plans to joi—Eh, never mind, I'm not going to give it away just yet. Hurrah for pointy ears though!

And in a somewhat related note (this should be easier to understand after the chapter is read through) but this and the next chapter will be like one chapter two entries, so there is no "Dear Corrine" at the end of this. Next chapter will feature Zelos.

* * *

Instead of waking up to Genis' spell castings as he had often done during their journey, he awoke to a rather catchy song.

"La, la, la... Omelet! La, la, la... Omelet! La, la, la... Omelet! Eggs, cheese and meat, please! La, la, la... Omelet! La, la, la..." Sheena was singing to herself as she prepared breakfast, a wild guess said it was an omelet.

"Good morning, Sheena!" said Zelos cheerfully.

"G'morning, Zelos!" Replied Sheena, still focusing on the omelet before her. She felt a lot better now that she had finally returned that note to his pack (and the half of it being she didn't get caught).

After a hearty breakfast, Sheena having one and Zelos having two of her delicious omelets, they cleaned up and set off on their journey on a good note. Something Sheena has learned from long trips is that, with her, if it's not one thing, it's another. She had put the true meaning of the note behind her for another time, but then found herself engulfed in another, more important, problem. With this, she had to ask him face to face... with a good foot or two between them, she hoped.

"Hey... Zelos?" Sheena asked him in an almost small, child-like voice.

Zelos was greatly caught off guard by her uncharacteristically quiet tone, "Hmm? What's wrong, Sheena?" he said in all sincerity.

"Oh, well, nothing's wrong," She lied, averting her eyes to further put into question the authenticity of her statement. Her voice became even smaller as she went on, "I was just curious, why do you want, or need, to go to Iselia? ...You don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

"Well, if you really wanna know, it's because I can't quite get out of 'adventure mode' yet, ya know? And besides, I wouldn't want to risk losing one of my friends if there was anything I could do about it. Especially with this new world, we all have to look out for one another. Even though we've both probably been to every city, town or village, with this joining of the worlds thing, people may not know what to think of an 'Emissary of Peace'."

She took a moment to let what he had said sink in. He was right; taking a solitary expedition over a land in which people had not been properly introduced had its hazards. That could be like walking between the paths of a mongoose and a snake, two enemies ready to fight to the death. She then thought back to the note, how could his answer relate to the note?

Which was the truth? He wouldn't lie to her face, now would he?

He could and he just may have. After all, he'd lied to everyone, and even deceived Cruxis entirely. How hard would it be, following that, to tell a little white lie to a single woman? That's what she figured, anyway, but she hoped with all her heart that she was wrong.

It was unusually silent between the two. They had been used to traveling with six other people and naturally it got pretty loud, however, with just Sheena and Zelos; Sheena speaking only if provoked and Zelos probably off somewhere in the famed "La-la Land", the only noise was mother nature around them. It was just one of those days... warm, sunny, and buoyant.

Just the right time to turn on the auto-pilot and distance oneself from the real world.

* * *

So, it had been a couple days since we started on our way to Iselia, and quite frankly, I couldn't have been happier to reach a destination. The quaint village of Iselia seemed no less a rapture after days of sleeping on grass, dirt and who-knows-what on the ground. I can't complain about the food though, fortunate for us, we both were sufficient enough at cooking.

At the entrance of the village, we said temporary partings as I headed for the Mayor and Zelos off to... to... that place, yeah. I had often heard from Lloyd and Genis of how closed-minded their Mayor was, making the presenting of the letter from the King of Tethe'alla all the more nerve wracking. None-the-less, all went smoothly and he said the word would be delivered to the capital town Palmacosta, and the news would be branched from there.

My job here's done. I head over to the Inn to see if Zelos was there to bid him a final farewell, for after this, I was to go under-cover for Mizuho gathering information for the M.I.N.

To my slight surprise, he wasn't there, but I did bump into Colette (or rather, she bumped into me), "Hello, Sheena!" she greeted enthusiastically, "What brings you here?"

"Oh, just delivering a peace letter from the King of Tethe'alla. Guess I'm kinda stuck as the King's number one messenger, huh?" I replied, Colette laughed. "Have you seen Zelos go by here? I was traveling with him, but we split ways at the entrance; haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry, I haven't."

"Oh... well, if you see him, could you tell him I said 'Good bye and thanks for everything'?"

She smiled, "Sure, of course!" her smile then faded somewhat, "But what do you mean 'and thanks for everything'?"

I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell her the truth, and asked her if she saw any of our friends, to relay that message as well. "But why can't you even say hello to us when you're undercover?" she asked after my explanation.

I sighed, "When I'm undercover, if I called you, or anyone for that matter, by a first name-basis it could raise suspicion of my real identity, which could even put you guys in danger. I don't want that."

She didn't seem completely satisfied with my answer, but left it be anyway. "Well, okay. Just promise me you'll come and see us _sometime_, okay?"

I smiled. "Of course! ...Oh, do you know where Lloyd is? I'll just tell him myself."

She became quiet. "Well, he was going to go on that journey to destroy all the exspheres and such, but..."

"...But?"

Colette shrugged, her voice tinged with sadness. "...He just hasn't left..."

"Why? Is something—"

"Go talk to him." She blurted helplessly.

I nodded, and gave her a hug good-bye. A short walk through the small forest separating Iselia and Dirk's house and I found Lloyd sitting by a small stream a ways outside his home. He didn't notice me as I came closer, but even from my distance I could tell something was bothering him.

"...Hey."

He looked up, his eyes seemed filled with an atypical distress. Not at all like the confidence and wonder filled brown orbs we'd come to know him for. He looked back down, "Hey, Sheena." His voice was no more than a mutter, a bit indifferent even.

"What's wrong?" I sat down next to him, still trying to peer into him looking for an answer. He was as cold as ice and as despondent as a rock.

"...Mehh." was his response, either a jumble of words, or simply what it was. It didn't make sense either way, and I wasn't going to take 'Mehh' for an answer.

"Something's definitely off when you reply with that. ...C'mon, you can tell me."

...No, no, wait. This isn't going anywhere... ahuum... back to the Inn part...

I smiled. "Of course! ...Oh, do you know where Lloyd is? I'll just tell him myself."

"Oh, he left to go get rid of all the exspheres." Colette replied in a cheerful disposition, leaving me slightly confused. "Weren't you going to go with him?" I asked.

She really sounded like a blonde now. "Well, I waaas... but I had some, like, stuff to dooo..."

'_What is it that Colette does now that she's not the Chosen, any more?'_ A thought entered my mind, I brushed it aside quickly. Sometimes, it was best not to know those things. A Zelos-ism perhaps? Speaking of the Idiot Chosen...

Wonder what he's thinking...?


	6. Thoughts Part 2

**_Forever Strong_**

* * *

**A/N**: VACAY! I was just informed, ironically seconds after posting chapter 5, that I was going on vacation. That's a good thing considering I thought the only vacation we were going on was the one to Vegas in the spring, but not for the readers. That means an at least wait of a week for the next chapter. So I hurried to get this chapter written and posted so I didn't look like a lazy author... okay, okay, _lazier author than I already am_... anyway, on to the next chapter! Huzzah!

* * *

My voluptuous Wild Demonic Banshee is awfully silent today. Did I do or say something I shouldn't have? Leave it to me to screw myself over.

...Hehe... Screw myself... hehehe...

Her eyes are glazed though... I wonder if she knows there's a huge wasp like thing on her butt. What to do, what to do? Whoever, whether it is the Goddess Martel or some big-headed person I don't know, makes up these wise ass situations obviously has a grudge against me. When I die, they'd better look out! I'ma re-kill them... or whatever you can do in relation to torture after death anyway.

My first choice is to tell her. Pros: possibly saved from slapping, safer route over all. Cons: interrupt her from her dream-like state which may be a slap in itself, I may be too late and she may be stung, she would question why I was looking there even though she knows the honest truth, and most importantly I won't get any booty.

My second choice is to get it myself. Pros: I get booty. Cons: auto-slap, I may get stung, interrupting her and previously stated, if it sees me it may sting her, and she'll ask why I was looking there.

The choice is obvious, I mean, would I really sink that low to say there was a bug there, even if it was the truth? ...Hell yeah, this is _Sheena_ we're talking about!

So I went for it, and naturally, she whipped around faster than... well, really fast. I winced and held up my hands in surrender, in my left a squished bug twitched about in vain, "A bug." I said in a small voice, almost pleading. Wow, I had sunk low.

Though fuming with anger Sheena found it in her heart to forgive me and even agreed for a night on the town. ...Oh how I wish that was true. The good news is I didn't get slapped twice, only once. The bad news is she's not in the happiest of moods now and I'm left with a dead bug, gross guts spewing out and the whole nine yards, in my hand and no grass to wipe it in.

...The whole nine yards...? Hehehehe...

I, Zelos Wilder, the Master Survivor of Bitch Slaps, do claim that 1) Sheena is not a bitch, but I merely refer to such as being slapped by a female for perversion purposes, and 2) if she had been alive when the original 'crusade' of Mithos, Yuan, Martel and Kratos was going on, she could've slapped the kid crazy and none of this would've happened. Ouch!

I will endure my treatment for now, however, if it so pleases my master. It'll all be worth it for when she sees the true elfs I've been keeping back for so long, so long it's been, it's actually...painful at times. I bet she'll be flabbergasted, to say the least.

...Flabbergasted... why do I find that funny?

I guess its official then. I, the Great Zelos Wilder, true elfs or not...

...am a weirdo.

"Uuh... Zelos?"

"What's up?"

"How... how are we going to get by this?"

"Get by wha?" I ran to catch up to Sheena who stood gaping on top of a large hill. In response, she pointed to the expansive body of water that had risen over the horizon of our view.

The shimmering blue ocean that lay before us is quite an eye candy, needless to say. It reflects the sun's rays as if thousands of coins danced on the water top. Its color is a gorgeous sky blue, dulling only to the real thing. Being the hopeless romantic I am, on the spot, numerous tender moments played before my eyes at first glance of this oceanic scenery. A word to describe it in relation to our journey however...

"...Crap." Sheena and I stated in unison. That's the reality of it, though. Nothing romantic would spark here, no mutuality from anybody, no nothing! Just another detour of our twisted fate to deliver a stupid peace letter to a village that is oblivious even to the fact that they've got a whole other world plastered to their backside!

Sheena sighed. "Well, I guess we'd better start swimming..."

"Uh-uh. I don't think so." I grinned; feeling smarter than a scholar, "I've got a better idea..."

* * *

_Dear Corrine,_

_I can't believe the nerve of that guy! First in Toize Valley Mine because of the darkness and now because there was a bug? Call me a hypocrite, but if he's going to do that, then I think he shouldn't make some excuse and just go because he can! It's not that I enjoy being groped, but the reason_ 'because I can' _deserves a bit more respect, I guess._

_I dare ask what he is planning this time. I have a bad feeling about this, but ironically I trust him. It'll be a good test of what'll get the better of me: my trust or my cowardice? _

_Either way, I'll probably feel like an idiot afterwards for not thinking of something like that myself._


	7. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry

**_Forever Strong_**

* * *

**A/N**: To make an extremely long story short, my vacation was awesome and now I'm back and ready to write. 

* * *

As a child, Zelos had been told a million and one times not to exaggerate. Obviously that still hadn't gotten through to him considering a ten-year-old could've though of, or even bested, his 'smarter than a scholar' plan.

Sheena, keen to the possible true ideals behind his scheme, let her cowardice speak, "Zelos, I'm not agreeing to this unless I know you're being careful. Especially since you're known best for recklessness."

He blinked, noticeably disheartened. "You don't trust me much, do you?"

"No, no, it's not that. I...I misled you. What I mean was, uh..." she found herself in a tight squeeze. In all honesty, she was still very afraid of being used again, an apprehensive fear that should've been laid to rest. She didn't want to bother him with her almost childish qualms, so instead used a common paranoia as her excuse. "...I'm just a bit afraid of heights... that's all."

"Oh, I see," Zelos smiled considerately, "Well, no worries. The monsters I've had to hold off probably applied far more G forces than just carrying you." A swing and a miss; he turned to face the body of water before them.

Sheena's face glowed a soft shade of red from both the anger and the embarrassment of being compared to the monsters they've fought. "That's hardly the issue here!"

Oblivious to her complaint, Zelos drew his phosphorescent wings and looked optimistically towards Sheena. "Ready to depart?"

"Might as well get this over with..." She allowed herself to be picked up bridal style, quite awkwardly in fact, by the former Chosen. With a large flap of his orange wings, they managed to leave the ground.

After a while of gliding, he noted Sheena observing the water below them with adoration in her eyes, "I thought you were afraid of heights," he said coyly.

She smiled somewhat sheepishly, "Well, I was, but then when I looked down, I didn't think about how far down the ground was but instead, of how weird it is to be so high above land."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

Sheena shrugged, "If the shoe fits—"

They were interrupted by heavy turbulence, Zelos barely managed to regain his place on the mainstream wind. "Sheena!" Fear and urgency nestled in his voice, "Don't shift your weight like that, I'll get knocked off this air stream and we'll _have_ to swim!"

Just as shaken, Sheena began to nod, but quickly corrected that with a quick but sincere, "Sorry." Minutes later, lush, green landscape breaking abruptly into tan mountains and sandy deserts could be seen over the horizon. At the sight, Sheena beamed, "Wow. Zelos, look! The mountains' look so tiny! Even on the rheairds they were huge, this is incredible!"

His heart swelled; Sheena was happy in his arms and if she was happy, he was ten times as glad. "Yeaah, it is really... incredible." He kept his eyes on the land ahead, and spoke in a gentle, calming voice, "Sheena, I...—_aagh_!"

Immediately, they began to lose altitude at an alarmingly fast rate. Sheena instinctively flung her arms around Zelos' neck, "What's wrong Zelos!" her voice was panicked and almost a cry.

A multitude of inescapable arrows came soaring their way, the first pierced Zelos' right leg and others struck him in various parts around his torso. The two final arrows of the first wave drew near and Sheena buried her face into the falling angel's shoulder in fear. They pierced her in the back, forcing her grip around Zelos to weaken and finally give in to gravity's tug.

Struggling through the pain, she raised both her arms in hopes that one could grasp Zelos' out stretched hand. Their finger tips brushed before Sheena fell to the ocean below and landed with an audible splash.

Running solely on adrenaline, he hung in mid air as he fruitlessly searched the water below for any sign of survival.

His heart stopped when the air bubbles ceased to surface, his wings faded into an ocean mist and he plummeted lifelessly unto the forest below.

* * *

_Dear Corrine,_

_Zelos here... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... I couldn't save her..._

_But don't worry... we'll be with you..._

_We'll be with you in heaven soon enough..._


	8. Name of the Fallen Angel

**_Forever Strong_**

* * *

**A/N:** An awesome glitch in the game! You can get Lloyd to fight with the Eternal sword! If you get a reverse limit, then activate the glitch somehow, Lloyd'll fall having four different colored balls of light circle him, and when you revive him, the Material blades will turn into the Eternal sword. The only bad thing is, you can't do Sword Rain effectively with one sword... There went my whole battle...

By the way, Sunday (tomorrow) is the one month anniversary of this story! Yay! And I'll be off at a college camp to celebrate it for a whole week... not yay. (Yeah, that means another long delay.)

* * *

"Wrroof! Aaooof! Wrroof!"

"What? What is it, boy? Where are you taking me?"

The boy's dog ceased his frenzy meters before an opening in the forest; he looked back at his master with a deep whine growing in his throat. The boy struggled to catch up to the mutt, though panting when he finally did reach the dog; he found his breath caught in his throat at the sight that lay in the opening. The boy's eyes widened in fear.

"**_BANDITS_**!"

As the boy and his dog scrambled to get back safely to their village, a band of the village guards ran to meet him just before the entrance.

"Boy, 'ow many were there? 'ow many bandit's did ya see?" One of the guards questioned, the boy shook his head frantically. "I didn't see no bandits! But there's a miss out there the bandits got to first! She's all bloody and she's got arrows sticking outta 'er in every which way!"

"Where did you see the lass?"

The boy quivered a bit and spoke in a shaky voice, "In the Flaaster Forest, a manmade clearing! Wit' all this debris scattered around it, there musta been a big bloody fight!"

The leader nodded and turned to his men, "Alrigh', yeh heard the lad! Squadron one surroun' the righ' side! Squadron two aroun' the lef'! The res' of yeh come wit' me! We're gonna go ge' the lass to safe'y! Go!"

The militia resounded a, "Yes, sir!" and parted their designated ways. The group accompanying the leader set out in a beeline for the Flaaster Forest, after all it was basically a resue mission over all else, so they had to be as fast and efficient as possible.

They were about midway into the forest when their leader warned, "This be aroun' where the boy sai' 'e saw the lass, so be on your guar'. The bandits coul' be 'iding ready to spring an attack."

Upon entering the clearing, they immediately spotted the victim. At the sight, one of the men sheathed his weapon in disgust, "Well, I'll be damned! We come all the way ou' here just to save a fla'-chested teenaged girlie!" Another rolled his eyes, "Aye, wha' luck!"

Their leader remained neutral on the subject and moved in closer for a more thorough inspection of the victim. By this time, the groaning and complaining of his men had grown substantially, nevertheless he gained their full attention with a clearing of his throat. "Men, we ain' dealin' wit' a lass..." he announced informally; few of his men grimaced slightly, "...but we shall help this unfortunate soul, even if i' means givin' him a proper burial.

"Stephen, you're the bes' doctor of us all, check his condition."

The solider known as Stephen hesitantly stepped forward into the pool of blood forming around the fallen. He reached out one hand and put it to the man's neck and another to his wrist. He closed his eyes, searching hopefully for a pulse within the cold body. He opened his eyes and spoke with great sorrow, "I've foun' no pulse. We were too late..."

The entire group nodded their heads in respect for the departing soul, some even whispered prayers. After their moment of silence, the leader said grimly, "Well, star' diggin'."

While orders were being given for squadrons one and two to head back to town and summon the priest, two of the men began to remove the arrows pertruding from the corpse while the others dug a grave. As the last arrow was removed, the corpse seemed to flinch, however the two soldiers disregarded it as tricks of the mind. They soon learned that the man was still very much alive when he opened his eyes and looked around in a dazed state, startling the two soldiers so much so they fell over backwards.

Though filled with disbelief at this miracle, the leader called instead for the squadrons to open at room at the Inn.

* * *

The man awoke several days later in a soft bed with tight bandages covering him from his lower torso all the way to his left wrist and a smaller one around his right shin. He looked up to see he was being watched over by a young girl around the age of fifteen. She smiled and called to her parents, the innkeepers. They came shortly after her call offering him food and water of which he wordlessly declined.

Still curious as to the odd behavior exhibited by the man, they asked him basic questions, such as his name, his age, and how he got into this predicament. He didn't say a word, but merely averted his miserable gaze.

Just then, they were interrupted by a rude drifter at the counter asking for directions. The innkeepers left their daughter to keep watch over the man while they went to deal with the drifter.

The girl quickly became uncomfortable with the silence between them, so attempted to get the man to open up, "So... you don't hafta talk, if you don't want, but I really want to help you, and I can't do so without at least knowing your name." he remained silent, so she took out a piece of paper and a quill, dipping it in ink, "Well, do you think you could at least write your name for me, please?"

With his uninjured arm, he flimsily grabbed the quill and set it against the worm paper, just holding it there. He couldn't bring himself to even utter his own name, for every time syllables formed that name, an appropriate title of 'failed guardian' followed. He set the quill down and shook his head; the girl however was determined to get somewhere.

"Okay then, I'll just call you 'Sheen'."

That was all he could take, he violently pulled the covers over his head and sobbed into the pillow. Only one thing crossed his mind.

'_Zelos Wilder, Failed Guardian, Killer of Sheena Fujibayashi'_


	9. The Mute

**_Forever Strong_**

* * *

Tifa-Carbuncle – Yeah, I completely agree with you. But I think he's cute when he's depressed! XD I guess because it reminds me of his childhood with being not wanted and all. 

Suzu Fujibayashi – Oh yeah, they'll reunite... on Zelos' dying day. Sorry dude, but Sheena's dead! (Speaking from Zelos' mind, that is ;) )

The Zelda Master – She didn't know! One shouldn't be punished for things they obviously don't know... I have good news and bad news. The bad news, I was away at a college where they didn't have computers that we can use and you had to suffer more insanity. The good news is I'm not sucking at suspense!

Kiesha – So did I, I also thought Genis was a girl too... ehehehe... Pity me have camp? No way, it was totally awesome! We even had a dorm pet, Fritters the Cockroach (only I would be excited about something like that, I realize)!

DreamerDust – Thanku, but she's dead, dead, dead! Sheena is dead! DE-AD! ...Just like 'goal' is GO-AL! Haha, stupid humor.

Black Hiei – If you're gonna cry, cry because it was too funny. No sad tears! ...I need a life.

lugiamania - Yup, everything needs a change of pace eventually. Why do you think this chapter took longer than the others? P

Sakura-chan79 – Yeah, well a story can't very well go on when the main characters are dead, now can it? However, that's not to say it can't continue with only one of them alive...

**A/N:** For those of you who actually care, I am one step closer to a full ride at a nearby college. Too bad I'll be heading to a Notre Dame or Duke Camp in another year or so. Anyway, if you've always heard the stereotypical rumors of cockroaches being in apartments or dorms, they're true. We had a pet cockroach in our dorm called Fritters.:still in camp spirit mode: Enjoy, and Go bucks!

* * *

Another dreary day passed as Zelos continued to mope. He couldn't bring himself to face the outside world, and even many times considered giving Regal's method a go. He hadn't eaten in days, nor had any fluids; so needless to say, he was drained in body and spirit.

He awoke in the earliest part of the morning, in which some still classified it as night. He realized he couldn't sleep his life away, even if it all was a joke. Not now at least, he still had a job to do.

He had to protect the people of both newly united lands. He may have failed in protecting the one he loved, but this time, for her sake, he wouldn't fail.

Silently, Zelos pulled his legs over the side of the bed, already his abdomen burned from the wounds re-opening. Through the pain though, he carried on. Being very careful as not to place his foot on an observed creaky floorboard, he managed to hoist himself onto his feet, but barely. Once he felt stable enough, he let go of the backboard of the bed he had used for balance. A searing pain shot through his right leg unmercifully causing him to crumple helplessly next to the bed and, damn his luck, sit on the creaky floorboard.

The Innkeeper's daughter was the only to come running with a lantern and new bandages. She gave him a pitying look; he however, looked away, he didn't want her sympathy, nor did he feel he deserved it. She set her lantern on the floor next to him and knelt to help him get back up. Seeing no other choice, and as not to be too rude after all they'd done, or tried to do, for him, he took her hand.

Once he was back safe and sound on the bed, she lifted her lantern from the ground and took a gander at him. "Ohhh! Look what you've gone and done now... You've reopened every single one of your wounds." She scowled, "Well, sit up. I'll need to change your bandages..."

Emotionlessly, Zelos complied, and the girl began to unravel the scarlet bandages. Though difficult to see with the lack of light, he noticed a blush spreading across the young woman's face. In any other instance, he would have smiled, laughed or said something enticing, but he found he couldn't say a word to save his life.

Once she had finished unraveling the bandages, she tossed them aside. Being only fifteen, she caught herself staring at his masculine figure. She blushed even more, and began to apply fresh new bindings, "This should hurt a lit... well, a lot. They've been soaking in salt water all day; it'll really hurt for a while, but trust me it helps heal wounds dramatically."

When finished, she stood back with the bloody bandages in her arms and lantern in her hand and watched painfully as he cringed under his new bindings, but managed to lie back down. She bowed her head and muttered a, "Good night, Mr. Sheen." before running back to her own room.

Assured that the girl was gone, Zelos unsteadily sat back up again. He raised his uninjured arm to his torso and tried to cast a simple First Aid spell, but nothing happened. Fatigue still wore heavy on him, so he proposed that as the cause to his lack of magic and turned in once more for the night. However, an apparition sought no comfort in letting things go on in such manner, and decided to pay the mute a visit...

* * *

Though notably in dream, Zelos found himself near his infamous crash landing site, conversely with company 

"Zelos..." came a wispy, squeaky and devastatingly familiar voice from beyond his range of sight.

Almost immediately, he recognized the voice but was reluctant to believe it. "C-Corrine...?" he stuttered in doubt.

"Yes, it is I, the Great Corrine... uh, Rin." The passed on summon spirit said in a cocky, little peep. His impression of Zelos clearly missed its aim, for Zelos seemed to slink even deeper into his dejection. "I don't want to talk about it." He said, looking illicitly at the ground.

Corrine, knowing very well what 'it' was, astounded, "My, my! Forceful as ever and colder than a winter in Flanoir." he continued, much softer, "That's not the Zelos we all knew and loved..."

"Yeah, well, the one _I_ love is _dead_ because of that arrogant, stuck-up bastard! **DEAD**!" Zelos spat angrily, "So now that he's gone, maybe... maybe others won't have to suffer because of me..."

Everything was silent for a few moments, before Corrine spoke again, "...You're thinking of your family, aren't you?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Zelos, I've watched you and everyone else over the journey and I thought you'd learned not to run from your mistakes or fears! What is it that you're doing now!"

The fallen angel was hushed, quelling the anger and frustration storming about inside him. He took a deep breath and admitted, "You're right, Corrine."

"I know, and your normal self...?" he cut in.

"Give me one legitimate reason to be happy on this doomed mud-ball when—"

The summon spirit heaved an exasperated sigh, "I get it, I see. Just don't let me catch you around up here anytime soon!"

* * *

He soon awoke, back to reality meaning numerous throbbing wounds, overly bright sunshine and loud, bickering livelihood outdoors. 

Imagining the previous night's activities as just a bad nightmare, Zelos raised his hand to his chest and began to cast a first aid spell. To his slight surprise, nothing happened. Initially, he was puzzled as to the suddenly bizarre inability to cast spells, but then it all became clear, obvious and very annoying. Seeing as he had lost great amounts of blood, it was logical that most of it was the Elvin blood he had transfused into him.

In an instant his whole life as he knew it seemed to shatter before his own eyes.

Needless to say, he felt useless, and now more than ever at the realization that he couldn't even properly defend himself for lacking the blood to control his magical sword and other various items.

Warily, he surveyed his surrounding area and considered his opportunities. Noting a clear escape route he awkwardly stumbled about the room, grabbing his, now useless, equipment and items before leaving a two-thousand gald payment and a small three-hundred gald tip.

As he neared the exit, a woman approached him with an abnormally stern look upon her, "Sir, aren't you the one being treated at the Inn? You shouldn't leave yet!" she continued, "Word spread fast of your horrible incident with the bandits! For a good couple of minutes you didn't even have no pulse! Lucky you're even moving today!"

Zelos gave no audible response, but merely stared ahead of the woman into the forest. The woman lowered her eyes, "Well, ain't ya gonna say anythin'?"

A younger woman nearby had been eavesdropping and came to Zelos' aid. "Ma'am, he's been through a lot, so much so he's gone mute. It's not nice to pester those who have gone through as much as he did..."

He shot a thankful nod towards the younger woman, and set off, though limping, with great intent.

About halfway between his starting point, the small village of Izoold, and the desert, he spotted a large caravan heading his way. Even so, he trudged on. Once the shouts from the caravan came within earshot, he stepped off the path as to allow them to continue on smoothly, however, they had no intention of carrying on.

One of the travelers on the caravan called out, "Oi, look! Innit the flying man we shot down! 'E's still alive!"

"What a treat!" bellowed the largest of the bunch as he stepped out from the crowd. "So, 'Bird-Man', what say you tell us 'ow to fly o'er that thar water and we'll let you go peacefully, eh?"

Zelos was neither intimidated nor willing to speak. He firmly stood his ground, glowering at the band as if they were but a mere patch of annoying insects. This, of course, earned him no easy travels.

"A'ight then. We'll just 'ave to force the answer outta yeh! Bandits, **_CHARGE_**!"

Trying his best to defend himself against the onslaught of a hundred bandits, Zelos feebly managed to strike down one bandit; however it just added fuel to the fire. The beatings commenced for a good five minutes before the leader yelled to halt.

Weak, crippled and in all aspects humane, dying, he still managed to kneel at their feet while maintaining his defiant glower.

"Still yeh refuse to tell? Fine then. Men! Finish him—"

"Stop!"

All attention turned to the lone bandit standing up top their wagon, "I think it would be wise, to instead keep the man with us. For in due time he's sure to crack."

The leader nodded, "Sounds agreeable...Rattle Snake, subdue him and put 'em in the wagon with Drowned One!"

"Sir!" the bandit 'Rattle Snake' replied. With that, he felt a sharp throbbing on the back of his head; all his life force seemed to drain from him and he fell into an lifeless state once again.


	10. The Bandit Camp

**_Forever Strong_**

* * *

**A/N**: Many are making a big deal about "The Drowned One", don't get your hopes too high, or they might shatter! ...Or maybe they won't. I just like to keep people guessing. How enjoyable is this? XD

* * *

"Alright, get up!" said a brusque voice from beyond the darkness. Reluctantly and with great difficulty, Zelos opened his eyes to see the blurred outline of a bandit.

This bandit, he figured, was part of the minority. Female elves weren't normally prowling around with bandits, or even outside Heimdell for that matter. She appeared to be very tan, from what little he could see of her face, for she wore a tattered scarf that covered her from just below her eyes to her neck as well as a bandana baring the traditional bandit theme just as the rest of her battle-worn apparel.

"You 'lright? You took quite a beating back there, yeah?" she spoke through both a moderate accent and a thick scarf, making her all the harder to understand. She chuckled to herself, "These idiots gotta be deluded to call you de 'Flying Man'. You obviously ain' got no wings, crazy they are."

She rose from her sitting position in the corner of the wagon. "Drowned One. You... you're gonna be... Wings, yeah, that's it."

He didn't respond. She second guessed his blank stare, "They call me 'Drowned One' cause they found me alone out in t'rain a few years ago, ya know? So of course I was drenched, a smart lot they be." She winked.

"But, uh, really..." She plopped herself down a foot or two from him, looking around vigilantly. "You wanna git outta here, yeah?"

Zelos said nothing, but he expressed a sarcastic look screaming 'How did you know?'

Continuing, she said, "It'll be tough, gitting through camp 'n all, but nuttin' Wingsy can't handle, yeah?" she laughed heartily; Zelos bore into her intently trying to find out whether he could trust this ditz or not. "Dang man, I ain' never seen anybody take on all the Bandies ly' that! Wits end, yeah? Well, no worries. Those lil' nicks ain' nuttin' I can't patch up good!"

With that, she hopped up and grabbed some medical supplies, and once she got Zelos to lie down, began to unravel his previous bandages, going on about something involving a chicken mishap. As soon as she pressed a finger onto his chiseled six pack, previously treating the arrow wounds, she stopped her ramblings and said, "Dang! You hot, man!" Her hand strayed to his head, putting her backhand against his forehead which she immediately pulled off, "Like, fever hot..." she said, giving a flick of her wrist as to cool her backhand.

As Drowned One made her way to the other side of the wagon, now murmuring to herself about her own fever experiences, Zelos felt something return to him. It felt so deviant and yet so natural; a sense of security flowed through him. Perhaps, just perhaps, he pondered, life could go on. After all, the best way to truly trying to cheer someone up is not to walk on eggshells.

Drowned One returned with a bowl that looked like it was full of dog-sick, but smelled like peaches. "Here, take this. Subdues fever for the night, increases stamina and tastes like raspberries!" she said cheerfully, but Zelos was not fooled by her carefree discomposure.

When he didn't take the bowl, she sighed and lowered her voice significantly, "Look, pal. I ain' heartless ly' the rest o' them, yeah? I saw wha' happened wit' losin' your gal 'n all. I just wanna help, okay? You can confide in me if you want, or don't, I dun see it irksome either way. Just help me escape from this camp and I'll help you in anyways I can, or I can just go alone..."

She appealed successfully to his sympathy, and before he knew it, he had downed the remedy in one gulp (and it did taste strangely like raspberries). She appeared to smile hopefully behind herred scarf and went on with curing his wounds. "I'm putting some bandages spiked with mana on yeh, they'll completely neutralize any and all current pains for abou'... oh say, ten hours?"

Once finished, she nodded approvingly, "Alrigh', now you stay here while I ready a plan. _Dun move 'till the wounds are neutralized, got it_?" He nodded and she went off and disappeared behind the curtain and into the night.

Not knowing entirely what she had meant by 'neutralized', he lay still in what could easily be his deathbed. His thoughts lingered curiously on this mysterious Elvin bandit and what lay in store for their escape.

It had been five minutes now that he lay there waiting for his pains to subside. Suddenly, he could clearly hear a very heated argument in progress not too far outside the wagon. The booming voices seemed to belong to Drowned One and another female bandit.

"You're a filthy traitor!"

"Traitor? _You're_ the traitor here!"

"Am I now? I'm not the one betraying the family that saved her from the brink of death, you ungrateful, fuc—!" The beginnings of a brawl interrupted her, and she acted as any other bandit would.

Desperate and somewhat afraid of what was happening out there, he decided his wounds were neutralized enough and slowly crawled to the edge of the wagon and pulled a curtain aside. A crowd of mostly drunken bandits had gathered around the two hurling insults at one another while battling with a feminine grace.

"Bitch fight! Bitch fight!" was the chanting coming from the circle of men, while the others in the front took sides and bet on a winner.

After a few minutes of fierce combat, it was apparent Drowned One was giving up ground. On a lucky break, the other bandit managed to pin her to the ground, one hand raised baring a short knife and ready to strike. Her eyes caught with Zelos, who looked ready to jump in at any moment, and hissed through her crimson scarf, "_Stay hidden, Wings_!"

Just as the other bandit brought down her strike, Drowned One slipped her arm out from underneath the other bandit's grasp and grabbed the knife from her mouth and stabbed her opponent in the shoulder in one fluent motion.

Stunned with shock, the other bandit fell to the ground clutching her shoulder as the blood spilled forth from her gash. As Drowned One stood, the men around her chanted, "Finish her off! Finish her off!" However, she merely spat at the ground close to her opponent and joined Zelos back in the wagon.

She looked over to Zelos casually, reading his gawking expression, "Eh," she shrugged. "She got what was comin' to 'er, yeah? But I ain' one to kill over such a... tiny dispute.

"Anyway, other than Blood Kitten ou' there, all the bandies in this camp be either sleepin' or drunk. Meanin' we'll have ta be quiet wit' our escape." She continued in a sharper tone, "Now, be wary, yeah? This camp es very big. I say abou' tree-hundred bandies total, and trust me, the odds of a two agains' tree-hundred sound about as appealing as a good kick in the groin."

She glanced outside the curtains veiling the inside of the wagon from the outer world and motioned to follow her. He did so after grabbing his equipment and items, as soon as he landed foot on hard ground, she roughly pulled him close to her by the wrist and said under her breath, "Play along," she then shoved him ahead of her and shouted, "Get movin', Wings!"

When he began to head in the wrong direction, she grabbed him without mercy and led him quite forcefully over to the exit, where they met with some of the guards. "Oi, Cipher, Just takin' Wingsy 'ere huntin'! Ya know, maybe he'll talk if 'e's in a one-on-one environment, yeah?" she grinned stupidly as she took in a one armed embrace at her side.

The guard, Cipher gave her blonde hair a flick, "He's hot. I'm afraid though, that doesn't qualify under the circumstances of leaving the camp this late, right Mac? ..._Oi_! _Mac_!" she whacked the male guard over the back of the head with the blunt end of her spear. "Wake up you lazy picket!"

He looked over to Drowned One and Zelos, or Wings as they knew him. "Ain't he the one that—"

"Yeah," Cipher cut in. "Drowned One over here wants to go hunting with him at this hour!" she laughed, "Says maybe he'll talk in a 'one-on-one environment'."

Mac shrugged his massive shoulders, "Dunno, you'll hafta ask Wolf Bane for permission on this one."

"Great," Drowned One muttered unenthusiastically. "Well, let's go Wings. C'mon, git!" she enforced with a violent push in the opposite direction. Once they were out of earshot of any sober bandits, she whispered, "Sorry abou' this treatment, but if I didin, they wou' get all suspicious ly', ya know?" he nodded, though needless to say he didn't appreciate the treatment other than getting them out of here.

They seemed to be heading towards the largest tent of the all, so colossal it seemed more of a building even. Once they reached the curtain doors of the tent, Drowned One called, "Drowned One approaches!" to announce her presence.

"Wolf Bane accepts entrance!" bellowed a deep voice from inside. She nodded and before entering, she looked to Zelos mirthlessly. Whether it was a warning of some sort or an annoyed twitch, he couldn't figure.

Inside, she greeted the aforementioned leader with a deep bow, even taking a knee while her raven hair dusted the ground; Zelos followed suit. "Rise, Drowned One, and uh, you person."

"He Wings."

"Ah, I see." Said Wolf Bane, "Now, cut the crap and tell me why you're 'ere."

"Always to chase, aren't you?" she coughed, and continued, "I was denied access to the forest for hunting."

"And your alibi?"

"I was gonna take Wingsy 'ere with me in hopes me may be willin' to talk, ya know, one-on-one. Less pressure, yeah? Hear me out, man."

He growled, "I 'ear yeh alright, but I dun see it your way—"

She smiled with all teeth and withdrew her dagger. "I didin' think you wou', sir." With that, she jumped at Wolf Bane and managed to leave an upward slash through his armor, leaving it to crack and fall to the ground with a loud clang as she stood in almost a bowing pose behind him.

Zelos took this as his cue to draw his weapon, which in fact, he could actually use. He assumed it was the mana in his spiked bandages giving him the ability to wield his sword, and thought nothing more of it as he joined Drowned One in battle.

Needless to say, Wolf Bane wasn't going to go down without a fight, and a large one at that. He brought forth a mighty axe from behind his back with a blade equal to the size of Zelos' arm span and swung it with a potent force. However a weapon of such weight was easy to avoid the first couple times around, and that was all they needed to put Wolf Bane at their mercy.

"**TURNCOATS! TRAITORS! SPIES! MAN DOWN**!" Wolf Bane croaked weakly, and the shouts of awakening bandits could be heard coming their way. Their shadows could be seen surrounding the tent, armed with everything from torches to Mana-Guns.

"Damn, we surrounded..." said Drowned One as she backed into Zelos. She looked around in a panic, thinking fast she said, "Wings, you got wings! I need you to draw them! _Now_!"

They locked eyes, after a while, Zelos lowered his in defeat.

An arrow burst through the tent wall, narrowly missing Drowned One. "Look, I know what happened the last time you used your wings!" she said, biting back the fear in her voice, "But if you don't, we'll both be dead!"

Seeing to fulfill his duty to protect those he could in Sheena's memory, he drew his wings and looked to her for further instruction. She nodded and hopped onto his back, "Just fly upward and leave the rest to me!"

They burst through the top of the tent with a blinding orange flash. As the bandits readied their weapons to fire, Drowned One slipped off her scarf and yelled unto the night, "_Hammer of Godly Thunder, I summon you, come and unleash thine power upon these empty mortals... Volt_!"

Pillars of lightning fell upon them as the thunder cackled at their demise, a dazzling light encircled them and they found themselves sitting awkwardly outside the charred and barren land of which the Bandit Camp had once claimed.

A joyous and uncharacteristic laugh escaped Drowned One. Zelos stared in pure anticipation as the dead became living right before his eyes.

Tossing aside her bandit clothes, wiping away her tinted skin and her handmade Elvin ears, Sheena stood over him, offering him a hand.

"We did it."


	11. Origin's Sermon

_**Forever Strong**_

* * *

**A/N**: Yet again, I am going out on a perilous journey for the last time in a long time. This time I venture in the name of...CHRISTMAS! Until August!

* * *

They had both agreed that it was in their best interests to head away from the former bandit camp reduced to ash, for reasons of possibly being persecuted and the smell of charred land and bones was not in anyway appealing. However, Zelos, overcome by both emotion and the odd wearing of the mana spiked bandages, collapsed helplessly into Sheena's arms.

Though quick to react, she was never taught the proper thing to do if someone collapsed into your arms. So trusting her gut feeling, she laid him down in a soft patch of underbrush, laying down next to him and slept lightly, in case of stalkers or monsters, next to him.

Only at that moment, did she find it funny that he was the angel, but her his guardian.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky before either of them awoke. It'd been a rough past couple days for the both of them, and despite the ever present alert of other creatures around them, they weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth with this wonderful bliss.

Stealthily, Sheena rose from her spot and went off to find some flint to start a fire. Upon returning with flint in hand, Zelos had seemed to vanish. Somewhat startled, she called him.

"What?" He hobbled into sight using a large walking stick in lieu of his shot leg to move around. "I was just answering nature."

Reluctant to admit she was scared over losing sight of him for just that small time, she retaliated, "I-I was just wondering how you're holding up?"

He laughed, "Sheena, I'll be fine. In fact, don't even ask me things like that. I've had too many people hovering over me like I'm a toddler with a splinter or something." He then imitated 'Drowned One's accent, "It's jus' a few lit'l nicks. Nuttin that won' heal up good."

Sheena chuckled in spite of herself at his crummy impersonation. "I understand, but I, uh—" _Tell him the truth? Honestly, how weak are you?_ "—duh."

He blinked, "I duh?"

"Yeah, I duh," She turned around and crossed her arms in attempt to hide her shame taking form as a blush.

Unknown to her, Zelos had shuffled over behind her and reached his hand around her, "Now you're sure _I'm_ the one with the temperature?" he slyly slid his hand from her forehead down to her shoulder in a sensual motion, then, rather opposite, he was forced to use her shoulder as his support for his walking broke with a loud snap.

Unaware of that, she pulled from him (and accordingly, he fell face forward into the undergrowth). "I-I need to find some, uh, water... to put out the fire... excuse me..."

He looked up, ignoring two leaves that stuck to his face. "Yeah... just... take your time... I'll just lay here for a while... ...Oh yuck, is that what I think it is!"

Once she was sure she had distanced herself far enough she muttered, "Damn right I need water... but it isn't for any normal flame..." shaking, she now spoke in a whisper, afraid anyone might hear. "Ugh, I can't believe how stupid I'm being..."

"**You're being stupid for acting upon innate, mortal behavior?" **

She turned on her heel, no one was there, looked up, nothing, and in all directions she was alone. "Or-Origin? What're—where are...?"

"**Once you make a pact with a Summon Spirit, it means we have access to your thoughts and memories as well as you our power. An eye for an eye, as I've heard."**

Not quite calmed by the fact, she sputtered, "What'd you mean by 'innate, mortal behavior'?"

"**Is it not natural, in a certain time of life, to harbor feelings for one of the opposite sex? Known to the mortals as—"**

"Love." She spat, "Yeah, I know, I know. But when I was beat by Kuchinawa, it's not like he gained anything in battle from lost love or—"

"**That is not entirely true," he interrupted, "Kuchinawa was acting upon vengeance; vengeance spawned from losing the ones who were close to him, his parents and friends."**

"That was—!"

"**And what of Lloyd? When all hope seemed to be lost and he was to face Yggdrasil after seeing all of you supposedly plunge to your death, he continued on because of his love for his friends, who, he thought, had died to make sure he defeated Yggdrasil."**

"But—"

"**And Zelos even... He wouldn't be alive today if not for his love for you. After you fell into the ocean, he plummeted and crash landed in a forest, where he lay dead for several hours. However, when a band of local warriors came to aid him, he revived in hopes of finding you. His love for you made him strong enough to thwart death itself, once, twice and even three times."**

Sheena was silent; she knew she couldn't retaliate after hearing something like that. "Thanks." She mumbled. There came no answer, but she didn't need one to tell her what she had to do.

Solemnly, she returned to camp. Not so solemn was Zelos, as he lay in pure disgust.

"Hey, Sheena. I think I'm lying in a pile of crap of some sort. Could you help me out... please?"

* * *

_Dear Corrine,_

_It's great to be back traveling with Zelos, it really is. I can't believe how much I took his perverted, and sometimes heartwarming, antics for granted, that's not like me, I don't think._

_Or is it like me? I'm not so sure about anything about myself anymore, besides the fact that I know my name, but that should go without saying. After listening to Origin, I have to admit there is a sure point to love in this world besides reproduction. Though I still can't quite get my head around it now, I know I'll understand it someday..._

_...and when that day comes, per se, where oh where will I be then?_


	12. Just Maybe

**_Forever Strong_**

* * *

**A/N:** Back from my journey and I come with gifts! ...This is one of them... (I have a budget to stick to, ya know.) 

* * *

"What to do, what to do...?" Sheena murmured more to herself than to anyone else in particular as she entered their temporary camp.

"You could start by helping me up, please?" Zelos interjected from his spot on the ground.

"Oh, yes, of course..." she said airily as she helped him up and over to a place adjacent to the pile of firewood she had kicked together. Once she set him down, she said, "Whoa, you stink!"

"Hmm." He said mirthlessly; in a solemn manner he observed Sheena, contrary to his normal 'checking out', like a farmer would a withering crop. "Sheena, seriously, are you alright? You're not, well, you. At all! ...You're actually reminding me of Colette to be honest."

Completely disregarding Zelos' past concern, whether intentional or otherwise, she asked, "What are you in the mood for? Personally, fish sounds good right now, but—"

"Did you even hear—"

"—if that's not what you're in the mood for then I won't make—"

"—what I just said?"

"—it." Sheena finished, and then stood a posture worthy of Raine. "It's rude to interrupt, you know. In fa—"

"SHEENA! Shut up and listen to me!" Zelos exploded; mouth still forming breathless words, she hushed immediately. His pain replaced by pure worry for her, Zelos stood, paced over to Sheena and grabbed her shoulders roughly so she was facing him. Sincerity laced his words while anxiety danced about in his azure eyes, "Please, you're scaring me. You're not you and I care too deeply about you to let you suffer any longer. So spit it out, what's wrong?"

She averted his penetrating gaze. "Nothing's wrong, I..."

He shook her lightly, "Dammit, Sheena, **look at me**! If you lie, it'll only make things worse! 'Dwarven Vow #1: Lying is the first path down the step of thievery', or something like that," he calmed himself, and then continued, "Please, what's troubling you?

She looked him straight in the eye and realized she couldn't wriggle her way out of this one; do or die. "I... I didn't want to... to tell you, but it's... you. You're troubling me..." she stated regretfully.

Taken aback and crestfallen, Zelos replied in a small voice, "...Me?"

"H-Hear me out, please! It's not... it's not _you_-you but... you, or me... or..." she hastily tried to correct herself, but was lost in finding the truth. By then he had turned, head hung. "...Well, if it makes you at ease, then I'll leave..."

"_No, that will not make me happy_!" With a complete role reverse, Sheena grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to face her. Unexpectedly, she slapped him compellingly, albeit pools of liquid formed beneath her violet eyes. "Don't you_ **ever** _second guess me! If you leave me now, I swear I'll kill you!"

Unable to cage her emotions any longer, she flung her arms around his neck. Voice now trembling, along with her entire body, she whispered, "Zelos, I've loved you ever since the end of our quest, but I would never allow myself to admit such a thing, hoping it would subside."

He embraced her lovingly, "Why? What has been done to you?"

"Nothing! And that's just it!" she sobbed, "Whenever anyone in Mizuho would die, I always saw the ones who were closest with the deceased mope and everything,--their skill, money, ego, luck—_everything _would be in decline for them! I never wanted that to happen to me, so I feared falling in love!"

She looked up at him, her eyes slightly red from crying, "But then I heard what you went through when we got separated, and that you barely escaped dying three times! But you live through it because of your love! After hearing something like that, I thought maybe... maybe..."

"Just maybe." Zelos finished for her, and then drew her closer until their lips met. Their kiss was not overly long, but carried in a new outlook on life and a fresh beginning for the two.

Once they broke, Sheena, with a tinge of pink stretching across her face, said quietly, "I'd better go catch breakfast then. Thank you..." But before she could leave, Zelos clutched her all the tighter. "No, don't go yet." He said in a pleading manner.

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, "You really are a hopeless romantic, Zelos."

"Hopeless, now? Hardly. I've gotten you after all this time haven't I? Also," he went on, "if you go now, my leg'll give out and I'll fall like last time."

"...Timber."

"Timber?" he repeated in confusion. Sheena nodded and stepped backward a few feet with a mischievous dash to her normally outgoing smile. As predicted, Zelos staggered and fell to the forest floor at her feet. He looked up at her, and laughed, however not in the way he laughs at himself, which piqued her curiosity. "What's so funny?"

"Now you've got the crap all over you as well!" she looked down, and sure enough, a big, brown stain covered her left, abdominal region. She gave him a mock glare, "You're getting this out, you know!"

"And the golden rule hath rung: 'Do unto others as you would want done unto yourself.'" He eyed her slyly.

She gave the rule a moment of thought before declaring it absurd; coming from him, in any case. "Zelos, never say that again."

He shrugged lightheartedly, "It is better to have tried and failed than to have never tried at all."

"What'd you say?"

"Don't you have a fish to catch?" he looked up at her in deriding triumph; she rolled her eyes and headed for a nearby stream. Once she was surely out of earshot, Zelos taunted, "Gramps, if you can hear me all the way up—or down—there, I just want to tell you... _up yours you old fart_! It **is** possible to win over a girl with perversion!"

**

* * *

**

_Dear Corrine,_

_I never would've guessed earlier on anything of this sort would've happened. It was certainly a heavy load off my chest. A few things still remain though..._

_My checklist:_

_1) Find out the meaning of the note._

_2) Make it successfully to Iselia without sustaining any injuries (including a single status extra)._

_3) Adopt a dog._

_Save for the third one, I'm thoroughly determined to see those through. But until then, I'll just have to settle for unburdening the smaller things._

_...He's a good kisser..._

_There, I said it. It's a start, just 324 to go..._


	13. Confessions

**_Forever Strong_**

* * *

**A/N**: Yay, I'm seeing a lot of new faces, or pen names, anyway. To you guys, welcome and enjoy, and to the veterans, thanks for staying aboard so long! I'm not sure how many chapters more this will be (I'm thinking 18 give or take), but if all goes well, there'll be something even funnier and wackier to come...

In this chapter, I realize that there isn't any sort of brook or spring anywhere near Izoold or Triet, however it was essential that this chapter include a creek and a natural hot spring. So, just for this, update your ToS cartography...

* * *

The creek gurgled with anticipation as the water flowed ever swiftly, carrying upon its watery wings the stragglers of a fresh gathering of salmon. Luckily for the idlers, they were saved from a filleted fate for their leaders of the group had paid that price.

After a hearty breakfast of perfectly roasted fish, to uphold his deal with Sheena, Zelos located a convenient hot spring in which to rid Sheena's clothes, and his own, of the nasty feces, as well as various other reasons...

On the opposing side of Zelos, Sheena sat on a ledge with a towel covering her and arms crossed, pondering how in the world he had gotten her into the hot spring with him.

"Sheena, what are you doing all the way over there?" he called out, putting extra emphasis on 'all the way'. Zelos, being Zelos, had fully undressed, save for the necessary bandages covering his wounds, and seemed very at ease.

"...Keep scrubbing." She replied stiffly.

Scrub he did, but was not content with the icy silence between them. _Think, what do females enjoy doing? _he thought, _Well, they certainly like to talk for one... _

"I don't get it."

"Don't get what?"

He looked up to the clouds. "Why didn't you just tell me flat out who you were?"

"I-I don't follow..."

He fixed his gaze directed at her, not at her chest for once, but into her eyes as Sheena mentally noted, "I mean, why did you have to keep your identity from me as 'Drowned One'? What was behind that?"

"Well," she started, "I didn't want to, first of all, in fear of blowing my plan entirely—"

"What do you mean by that, that I wouldn't be able to keep a secret?"

"N-no, but when you did find out that I was—well, me—you collapsed, didn't you? Had you done that before we were secure from the Bandit Camp, things could've turned out a lot differently..." she refined with a tinge of sorrow.

He matched her tone, "...What do you mean 'differently'?"

She hesitated, "They were planning to finish you off at dawn, whether they had the information they wanted or not.

"You see, they were the ones who shot you down, for they had somehow managed to find out about Tethe'alla. Their plans were to ambush Meltokio and the various other powerhouses of the land in order to conquer it and claim it for themselves. The cities would be defenseless, and in good reason. Right now, we are their only defense, so to speak. They depend on us delivering this peace letter, for in their view the two worlds are at peace so there's not much a reason to pull out their army. ...Is this making sense so far?"

He nodded, and she went on, "After taking hold of the cities, that is assuming Tethe'alla didn't strike and wage war on Sylvarant, they would use the full resources of the Tethe'alla side of the world to make their group of bandits a force to be reckoned with. They then would re-invade Sylvarant and grasp hold of the country by way of politics, such as the church, schools, mayors, etc.; in a manner very similar to the method Cruxis used.

"Contrary to appearance and the general thought, Wolf Bane was very intelligent and always gave everything a second thought. He was not the reckless, half-drunken leader his fellow bandits perceived him to be. In fact, the move to kill you at dawn the next day was very well founded; not just a first instinct. He knew that if he allowed you to live for much longer, you would soon learn of their plan and could travel back to Tethe'alla quicker than anyone or anything else and deliver a warning, rendering all the of the bandit's plans useless."

Zelos blinked, letting the information sink in. "...Soo... basically world domination, huh?"

"Well, yeah, I guess it could be called that..."

He rolled his eyes. "That is so clichéd! Do people these days have any better things to do besides devise their petty 'world domination' plans?"

Sheena sunk deeper into the water and sighed causing little air bubbles to surface just below her eyes. Rethinking over what was just said, she realized now was the best time of ever to try and get him to spill his little secrets.

...Unfortunately for her, the only way to access that...

Casually, she pulled down her hair and dove under water, making sure her towel came a bit loose as she went, in case all else failed. She resurfaced next to a pleasantly surprised Zelos, "Love ya."

"I know," he smiled, "what is it that you want from me?"

"What do you mean, what do I wan—" she started innocently before Zelos cut her off in a sardonically polite manner, "I read books, Sheena. The girl always uses sex appeal when they want the guy to cough up the money. So what is it you want?"

"Hehe, I've been caught," she admitted, rubbing the back of her head, "I was just curious about... something..."

"Something...?" Zelos questioned.

"I, uh, kinda went snooping through your stuff one night and I, uh..."

"And you what?"

"I know I shouldn't have, but I stole a note from your pack and read it through..."

"And do tell what you found intriguing about this note?"

"You're not mad, are you?" she said quietly while guiltily scooting a bit further from him.

"Mad isn't the correct word, hun. Now, answer my question."

Sheena shifted uncomfortably, "Well, something about elves and fish, but again, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to—"

Zelos sighed in relief, "Oh, that one. If you really wanna know, I figured something like this would happen what with me losing my Elvin blood and what not, so I had to prepare something. Basically I ask an elf if they'll donate some of their blood for the making of special weapons and such."

"But then what about the gems, twenty-one thousand, and avoiding red?" she blurted thoughtlessly.

"Bribes or props, how much gald an ounce will fetch and, uh, avoiding the village elder." He answered simply.

"What does the village elder have to do with red? I thought he wore green clothes or hair at least..."

"REDLE is elder backwards. Le red, the red, the elder. Same difference." He shrugged nonchalantly, "What can I say? My logic is genius."

She smiled, "That's... different. But you're not mad at me, are you?" He shook his head, "Nah, at least you didn't find the one with my world domination plans or the meaning of life scribbled on it." he teased.

"Oh yeah, I never thought I'd get to say this, but here's your shirt, Sheena." Zelos said as he handed her her sopping wet, but clean top.

She gave him an odd look, "Is that some sort or privilege or something?"

"I might tell you one day."

Sheena scoffed and gave him a playful splash, "Yes, goodness knows you men need a manual or something!"

Though beyond a thick façade of carefree laughs and the pleasure of being so close to the one he loved, Zelos found himself finally able to release his inner held breath.

* * *

_Dear Corrine,_

_I'm glad we cleared those things up. Now I feel a lot more comfortable around him, knowing that he won't willingly keep secrets from me. I just wish I could say the same upon myself. My excuse is: it's for our own good. Like I said though, it's an excuse. If he's honest with me though, I should be honest with him and..._

_He's put his arm around me, what should I do? I'm in only a towel and his perversion could start up at any moment... No, no, I'm thinking too much. I'll just live life the way it's thrown at me. Besides..._

_...I feel safe in his arms._


	14. Mischievous Winds

**_Forever Strong_**

* * *

**A/N:** _Warning: There are sprinklings of Colloyd in this chapter._ Many are getting restless with the note (now that I had to go and bring it back up...), so I'll give you this, and only this little clue: "Zelos is a proficient speller and wouldn't misspell anything if not on purpose." Enjoy!

* * *

Lingering and waiting wasn't Sheena's favorite method of living life, though it should go without saying. Zelos was more of a 'go with the flow' kind of person, hence his trailing of her not unlike the manner of a stray dog.

As they later found themselves immersed within the vast confines of the desert, it was then they gave up on their instincts and decided to look at their copy of the map of Sylvarant.

"Zelos? You have the map, right?" Sheena had to raise her voice over the howling winds; he nodded wordlessly and pulled out the rolled up map from inside his pack and held it up where she could see it. Though their luck had it, the wind rose from a blundering gust to a raging gale as it swept the map right out of his hand and it fluttered out of sight.

Somewhere, Sheena thought she heard the faint laughing of three girls, but pushed it aside for now.

A few feet away stood Zelos, smiling sheepishly grasping a handful of thin air where the map was once held. "Ehehe... my bad." She could see Zelos mouth for lack of hearing. She stepped closer to him so she wouldn't have to yell to be heard, not like that would stop her from doing so never the less.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"Sorry," he said honestly, "it just kinda... slipped."

Swallowing her anger she tried to make out any figures past her thirty foot line of vision. Nothing could be perceived to her save for the immeasurable waves of sand tearing with the wind. Zelos followed suit, but even he with his angelic sight, was unable distinguish anything past the sandy winds.

"I'm going to fly up to see if I can get over these sandy winds and find Triet!" He told her, and before she could protest, he had already drawn his wings and kicked off. She watched him as he flew higher and higher, occasionally turning directions in search of the desert oasis. Within seconds, he landed back at her side, "I think I saw it, it's this way."

After heading north-northeast for around ten minutes, they safely reached the desert oasis with a great relief. As they entered the town from the back entrance, the friendly hustle and bustle sounds of a busy day in town greeted them, like any other small town. With sounds, come sights, and what a sight they found...

Unexpectedly, Zelos swiftly pulled Sheena behind a nearby tree along with himself, hushing her before she could object. Carefully he peeked around the side of the tree and pointed at a couple, "Are those the people I think they are, the ones sucking face?"

Sheena peered around the other side, and gaped, "L...Lloyd and Colette?"

He chuckled, "It's about time!"

She shook her head, "I always thought it was too much of a fairy tale to come true!"

"...You did, didn't you? Which reminds me, remember that bet we made...?"

"...No."

"In Sybak that one night?"

"No... yes."

"Pay up."

She smiled in spite of herself and began to withdraw some gald. "No, no, put that away. That's not what I want that, hunny." He waved away her offering of gald with a devious smile. Sheena had caught on but mere seconds before she was captured in a fierce kiss, though startled slightly, she responded with no less passion.

When resurfacing for air a minute later, Sheena whispered huskily, "How's that?"

He licked his lips, "Good enough for now." He teased, winking.

Before the two could rejoin, it became apparent that they had been spotted by their friends. So to save themselves from any questioning, they separated slightly as the couple came into view.

"Sheena! Zelos! What're you doing here?" greeted Lloyd enthusiastically, with Colette trailing behind him, smiling as usual.

"Oh, we have to deliver a peace message from Tethe'alla." Zelos responded casually, sparing them their some horrific, some more personal details. "You two on your exsphere journey? How's it goin'?"

"Very well!" Colette piped up bubbly, "We even managed to shut down the Renegade base!"

Sheena frowned, "You didn't blow it up?"

"Oh, no. Only Raine can blow up."

To keep himself or Sheena from laughing, Zelos cleared his throat and said quickly, "Anyone hungry for lunch? I'm starving..."

* * *

After a quick lunch, the two men couldn't help but spar each other in a harmless match, using sticks found outside the city, much to Noishe's displeasure. Colette and Sheena watched from the sidelines, cheering them on, and secretly, Sheena watched carefully for any hits to Zelos' wounds. At this time, she figured she was probably over-worrying but looked out for him nonetheless.

Their match went on for about five minutes before a certain spectator lost control and ran into the bout snatching all three 'weapons' in his mouth. At last content with regaining with what he thought rightfully his, Noishe trotted around Lloyd and Zelos waving the sticks in his mouth in a taunting manner.

Their match forgotten, the two teamed up against the protozoan, Lloyd tackling him from behind and Zelos straight on. After a small game of tug-of-war, they recovered their sparing tools, however with every inch of them covered in protozoan slobber, it was Noishe who won in the end.

It was late in the afternoon before the two couples bid their farewells.

"It was nice seeing you guys again, good luck on your journey!" Sheena said as they were parting ways.

"You too!" replied Colette; Lloyd nodded, "Yeah, we're counting on you to stop another 'Kharlan War' before it starts."

Zelos smiled as his optimism shined, "No worries! We should be at Iselia in two days, no less, and all will go smooth from there, I hope."

"That reminds me! Could we have a Rheaird?" Sheena blurted, "We would want to get here as soon as possible, of course." She added.

"Oh yeah, I still have 'em all, don't I?" Lloyd laughed as he grabbed for the Rheaird holder. "How many?"

"Just one." They said together.

* * *

_Dear Corrine, _

_It was fun meeting up with Lloyd and Colette after all this time. I still can't believe they finally found love with each other, too much of a fairy tale for me. That aside, it seems their quest is going well. It must be really hard trying to collect all the exspheres in this world. That's almost like tracking down every person on this planet. _

_Ironically, in a sense, it is._

_We'll be in Iselia soon, our trip together will be over... and I'll head for the M.I.N. I never thought about this before, because I never thought this is how it would all turn out, but I love Zelos, I can't just leave him. At the same time, working for the M.I.N. is what I've practically been assigned to do._

_The only way out of an assignment at M.I.N. is... but I fear it's all too soon for that, best not get my hopes up._


	15. I'm With You

**_Forever Strong_**

* * *

**A/N**: I'm pretty sure there's a 'ban' thingie on reviewer responses, so if you want me to respond to your reviews, just leave a little 'RR' at the bottom of your review and make sure your email address is available.

That aside, as you could tell the closer school gets to starting, the slower the chapters will come. Summer's end is crawling near, and I am sooo not ready. X-X

* * *

Upon reaching the lively village of Iselia, the two had, though inadvertently, both had planned their route of temporary escape. Good intentions circled their proposed method however, the never ending plot twist tailed them relentlessly.

"Alright, I have to see the mayor about the peace treaty and whatnot, so could I meet you back at the Inn about an hour from now?" Sheena suggested fidgeting with the document she held.

Zelos nodded, "An hour? Sounds good."

She hesitated before asking, "Out of curiosity, what will you do in the meantime?"

"Oh, nothing really…"

* * *

"…Well, wit' the materials provided, 'n the overall work teh be done—"

The red head smiled deviously, "I got the payment in the bag, and a little extra tip for you to keep this on the down low, no worries sir."

"Tha's good teh hear, bu' wha' I was gonna say is tha' the job'll take two days, but I assume you knew tha', Mr. Zelos?"

He choked, "Th-that includes today… right? …No, it doesn't, does it? It's just my luck. My plans have been spited since I can remember." He sighed as he picked up his bag and headed towards the door. "Well, you've got your job, so do it well, Dirk."

Door shut and no one to hear him but himself, Zelos chuckled, "When life screws you over, screw back twice as hard! Hehehe…"

As he traveled closer and closer to the village, his mind remained steadfast on his goal for the next two days: stall, delay, and by all means possible hold up any and all of Sheena's plans regarding leaving Iselia. Despite the fact he was still unsure as to what she had arranged for after this escapade, he was confident that whatever it be, he could keep her from doing it…

…unless it was with him.

* * *

"…So, how'd it go with the discriminatin' hard head?"

"If you mean the mayor," Sheena rolled her eyes as she senselessly stirred her water with a straw. "everything went fine, I suppose. He accepted and all, spreading the word to Palmacosta and such…"

Zelos leaned back into his chair, putting his arms behind his head in a relaxed gesture. "And so, the world is safe for another day."

"I guess you could say that," she took a sip of her water. "So what did you end up doing for the hour?"

He snickered as he absentmindedly flicked tiny pieces of balled up paper at other tables, "Well, let's just say don't look up when you enter the Inn."

"Yeah, speaking of that…" Sheena stuttered; Zelos cocked his head in confusion, his eyes prying for an explanation. "I have to leave… well, after this… alone."

"What…for?"

She unhappily sighed, "I have to work undercover for the M.I.N., meaning I pretty much have to abandon this life. It's not going to be easy, but I have to."

"Not necessarily—"

"Actually, I must. Since I was an orphan, it was assigned to me since I didn't have any direct parents to influence my career path. It's just… this long, complicated, overly long and drawn out custom strictly enforced by Chief Jiguri. Life in Mizuho is far different from life anywhere else, Zelos."

He paused, "Chief Jiguri? He's not in charge _now_, is he? If he isn't, then why would you have to obey it when it's practically been vetoed?"

"No, he's not in charge now. He was in charge when I was born until I was fourteen, and if a law is in tact when you become of age, thirteen, it is one you have to follow for the rest of your life, regardless if it becomes banned or not in the future."

"So it's absolute, you mean?" He said in a terribly miserable voice.

In sheer hopes to lift his spirits she blurted, "Well, not in all cases!" he piqued up and she realized she was too far in to try and escape now. "You see, you can avoid those things under a few circumstances, some rare, some not. Being thrown out of the village, being disowned by your family or losing a limb are some of the more rare circumstances. The more common ones are ones such as fulfilling overruling assignments, similar to my assignment of assassinating Colette, or simply marrying into a family not of Mizuho."

Zelos nodded understandingly, contrary to his statement, "But what if you just don't want to?"

Sheena rested her head on her hand in frustration, "Answer me this: did you _want_ to be the Chosen of Tethe'alla?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course not!"

"My point exactly!"

He opened his mouth to respond, but found no words to support his argument. Not quite defeated, he placed his chin in his hand, and stared down the wooden table, tapping his fingers in an irritated manner. After a while, he shrugged, and closed his eyes. "…Just don't, then."

"Wait, what? What are you on?" she gave him a look akin to the mother non-verbally chiding her unruly toddler across the room.

His gaze bore into her. "Just don't go. What are they gonna do, hunt you down? Even if they did they still couldn't make you do it if you didn't want to. Not to mention, I won' let 'em." He smirked assertively.

She smiled, in spite of herself. "You are one hopeless romantic, optimist and idealist, you know that? But I guess that's what I love about you."

"So is that a yes, or a no?"

"More of a 'what am I getting myself into'…"

Zelos rolled his eyes playfully, "C'mon, Sheena. You want to live life on the edge, call no man 'sir', right? To do that, you gotta break a few rules first. Stay with me, won't you? I promise you any life you want, whether it's a home somewhere or wondering around the world."

She looked away from him, considering her options openly and in all aspects. The silence between them seemed indefinite and clawing at the inside of both of them.

She looked back at him, and smiled. "…Alright, I'm with you, I'm in your hands. Help me get outta this mess and I'm yours."

* * *

_Dear Corrine,_

_Though I'm normally not the most optimistic person, now that I'm with Zelos and I know he'll help me no matter what, I feel like I could take on the world! Not to mention I feel pretty over confident beyond that._

_Speak of the devil, doesn't this sound exactly like the first symptom of my former opinion on love?_

_However I'm at a natural high, I suppose, best not think of those things. Must only look forward, must only look forward, must only look forward…_


	16. Callings

**_Forever Strong_**

-----

I think I failed to mention this in the last chapter, probably got lost when I was transferring computers: There will be at least one mini sequel to this coming in the near future when this is finished. I don't have much info on it right now, and I would give what I have on it now, but that would completely ruin the final chapter (even though half of you probably know where this is going).

It is truly a wonder that I actually managed to get this done, for school has officially started and I have discovered on most days I will have this many hours to work on any of my stories: zero. Getting up at 6am, getting dressed and eating takes until 6:45 when I leave for the bus, get back around 3:30, then homework till soccer at 6, dinner after that and shower, then bed when all that's done. Isn't the school year just wonderful? And you don't even get PAID for it! And yes, I would MUCH rather pluck out each of my eyelashes one by one than go back. Weird comparison by the way… Oo

-----

'It seems so far, my plan is going like clockwork. Sheena is staying with me, and she'll be happy. Now, if I can just stall enough to stay here for two more days…'

"—dys'go."

"Erm, what'd you say?" Zelos snapped back to the reality of his love rolling her eyes from the gates of Iselia. How he had ended up here—here of all places—with Sheena, he was unsure of, but bet there were hidden spirits in his drink.

"I said: 'If you're ready, let's go'." She repeated, a tad slower than normal.

Inwardly, he felt himself wince. "Whaddya mean? We aren't leaving."

She raised an eyebrow, her eyes inquired an explanation alongside their usual daring gleam. "Oh, aren't we?"

"Nope."

"Well, in case your brain became detached from your head, it would be best if we left here. It's just where the M.I.N. expects us to be."

"…Sheena tell me, just how smart is the M.I.N.?"

"That's a dumb question."

He shrugged, "An intellectual, Elvin prisoner escapes jail, he's been talking about returning to his homeland the days before. To where does he go when he's out?"

She paused, trying to find a relation between his story and their situation. "I dunno where you're going with this, but the answer is obvious, I s'pose. He'd be going back to Heimdell or Derris-Kharlan if he was a little over the edge."

"And _that_ is how we're going to outsmart the M.I.N."

"Hmm." She crossed her arms, "Dare I ask, but what does your 'brilliant' plan have to do with some insane—possibly maniacal—elf?"

"Reverse psychology, babe." Zelos assertively wrapped his arm around her, subliminally leading Sheena away from the gates. "The first thing they'll expect us to do is flee, so if we stay here, we should be safe… err, well, for the while anyway."

Sheena eyed the former Chosen perspicuously, searching for any falters on his part. "Has anyone ever told you your logic is a bit… out there?"

He smiled, "I've been told a lot of things."

Sheena then sighed and glared minuscule, mock daggers at him, "The most recent of them being to get your perverted hand off my ass."

"Hehehe, whoops. Now how'd that get there?"

-----

With much successful persuasion on Sheena's part, the two left the village—only temporarily Zelos made sure—to the Church of Martel just east of Iselia. Their trip was uneventful in the eyes of swordsmen, but filled with hope for the ninja. Throughout the entire day they had spent in Iselia, she could have sworn she heard a small, familiar voice calling to her, and even stronger when they entered the Temple.

She had awkwardly asked Zelos if he heard anything upon entering the temple. Though inadvertently, he had answered with a discouraging "Nope.", so she set it aside as just being all in her head.

After retiring to the Inn after a long day, they had no choice but to vacate a small one person room due to many villagers staying in the Inn while their houses were being rebuilt. For the two, it was quite a squeeze as compared to the vast outdoors of which they had become accustomed.

Needless to say, Zelos was very outgoing with the idea of sharing a bed. Sheena… not so much, however she had made it very clear she wouldn't participate in any 'activities in pajamas or less'. He had laughed at her statement, but willingly agreed that it wouldn't be in their best interests.

A first, she called it.

The entire village seemed so quaint and serene blanketed by the darkness of the night, the stars glistened overhead as if winking to the moon in its brilliant white glory.

In contrast to the smooth going brought upon by the navy sky, Sheena lay content in body, but puzzled in mind in a snoozing Zelos' arms. The voice continued to summon to her, but to where? Even more unsettling, she tried talking to Corrine as she had usually done in the past, but felt as if her prayers fell on deaf ears.

Brown, fuzzy, fox-like ears.

Fed up with her attempts to slumber, she craftily slid out from underneath the covers, using her pillow to keep from disturbing Zelos. A childish move really, but enough for now.

The door to the Inn closed with a barely audible _click_, or so she had thought. She heard a gasp in reaction to her presence, and just as startled she promptly turned on her heel to see a small boy staring back at her.

"H-hey… what are you doing out this late?" she asked of the boy in a kind voice.

The boy looked down, scowling, "Runnin' away…" he replied guiltily.

"Now why would you do that? You'll worry your parents sick!"

The boy continued to avoid her eyes, his own now reflecting more emotion. In her haste, she had failed to notice the boy was a half-elf. Her heart swelled with compassion for the boy and assumed the worse. "…They aren't… here, are they?" she whispered.

The boy shook his head, his untidy green hair fell over his eyes in attempt to mask the pools of liquid filling beneath his pupils. "Nope. The Mayor had them killed 'cause he thought they were Desians. He's a butthead."

She smiled and put her arm around the boy in a comforting manner. "Yeah, that Mayor can be a butthead, can't he? Even so, where do you plan to head? The nearest city is far from here and through a deadly desert, you don't want to go there, trust me."

He looked up at her, blinking away his tears, "Then where am I supposed to go? I'm not accepted anywhere. I opened up my heart, but no one took me in. Where are the half-elves supposed to go?"

Sheena paused, taking in his every word. "…You know, I once knew a half-elf, said the exact same thing. A wise friend of mine told him he could live anywhere. As long as you're not doing anything wrong, you should live… proudly out in the open." She smiled at her unconscious recitation of Lloyd.

"But… this world isn't very accepting, I know…" she sighed, "And I really would like to say to live anywhere with all honesty, but right now, that's not very realistic… I have an idea, come with me. I'll take you to a beautiful land where you can be welcomed with open arms, for sure."

-----

The young boy was in awe as they glided over land masses and oceans as if they were on Aska's wings. Upon landing, he hesitantly looked around, all glee from the ride gone and replaced with a deep trepidation.

She smiled and took his hand to reassure him, "Don't worry," she whispered, "this village is entirely composed of half-elves. They'll take you in as one of their own. …Maxwell, which house should I take the boy to?"

"…**Hun-ba, wha?**" replied a sleep-filled, craggy voice, "**Gah, don't you whippersnappers know what time it is! Some people sleep at this hour, I'll have you know! And another thi**—"

"I'm sorry, Maxwell. I just need to find a good home for this child, and I thought since you were here when we made the pact, that you—"

"Who are you talking to, crazy lady?"

"**I agree with the kid…**" Maxwell grumbled.

"C'mon, please!" Sheena huffed softly, "Just help me out here."

"**Fine, fine… daheer…**" The summon spirit seemed to be making up his mind, "**…that one. Now let me sleep!**"

Anything but ominously, a small light appeared over a house ahead of them. Taking that as Maxwell's choice, Sheena led the boy to the house and gingerly knocked on the door.

Moments later, a groggy female half-elf opened the door, seemingly indifferent that visitors came to them in the late hours of the night. "Whaddya wan-nigh, hi?" she mumbled.

Sheena bowed her head respectively, "I'm sorry to bother you this late, but my friend here—" she motioned to the boy, "—needs somewhere to live. He's a really good kid, and I would love to take care of him, but I don't have the money and I want him to live somewhere where he's safe from discrimination."

The woman brightened, "I see, well, I guess I can't say no, now can I? Come right in, lad…"

-----

Sheena was very surprised at the outgoingness and warmth radiating from the village of Exire this night. A village full of half-elves, most of them hating towards humans for the hate inflicted upon them, had really turned full circle after the events of the past weeks. Either that, or the old coot really knew the right family to pair the boy with.

Dwelling on the situation past, she stumbled upon a similar memory of her own when she was a child. At the time, she had not known who her consoler was by name, but as the years went by, it became crystal clear that it was the Chosen himself who had been there for her…

"_Hey there. Haven't seen you here before… you new to this town?"_

_I glared up at boy, he looked about my age with red hair tumbling off his shoulders. I didn't care. "What's it matter to you?" I spat venomously._

_He held his arms up in defense and _laughedFreaking laughed_. "Touchy, touchy. Don't be that way. Now, what's the matter? I don't like seeing people frown."_

_I stayed silent, hoping he'd get bored and leave if I ignored him. A stupid move, for it only piqued his interest further, "You know what they say, 'A sorrow shared is half the pain'. …Then again, I've never believed in that myself, but I have some, uh, 'special circumstances' what with being unwanted and all."_

_I looked over at him, "…You too?"_

_He nodded sadly, "Yup. The general public wasn't very pleased with my birth, so much so, my mum got killed for it…"_

"_I'm sorry," I said on impulse. He shook his head, "Nah, don't be. It's not like I really ever knew 'er, besides, I bet your story is far worse than mine."_

"_Perhaps… An orphan over in Mi—err, my village, my grandfather took me in, but now he's become really sickly and no one's helping us. Me, I'm only eight, I can't get a job or anything to get him medicine, I can't continue his line of work as a craftsman. I… just don't know what to do…"_

"_So you ran away? To try and start anew?"_

_I nodded slowly, mouthing a 'yeah'. _

"…_That… doesn't make sense."_

_I glared at him, "What do you mean!"_

_He shrugged, a common motion for him I've noticed. "Well, if your grandpa is ill and he loves you, wouldn't that, like, carve his tombstone or something? You can't just abandon the ones you love when the going gets rough… that's what I've been taught, anyway."_

_I paused, taking in what he said, "…You're really smart. You attend the universities here, or something?"_

"_Nah, I'm actually from Meltokio. Just came to Sybak to escape the idiots back home…crazy weirdoes."_

_I nodded, and began to get up, "Well, thanks a lot, it really helped my out. Nice to know there's somebody in this world that cares for a complete stranger."_

_He smiled, "You going back to your grandfather? I hope we meet again."_

"_Yeah."_

Sheena smiled at the memory and chuckled softly,

"Even then he couldget me wrapped around his finger… oh brother."

As she flew lower, nearing the outskirts of the sleeping Iselia, she could hear the voice rise to call her once again…


	17. Corrine's Lament, Verius' Awakening

_**Forever Strong 

* * *

**_

A single beam of light slinked into the cozy room tinted by a peaceful blue darkness. The warm golden glow of the first sun's light danced about the floor creating an earthy green radiance refracted throughout the cabin themed space. Zelos later awoke, the yellow sun rising just above their window sill. He rewrapped his arm around the drowsy ninja beside him. "Morning, babe. Where'd you run off to last night?"

Sheena intuitively snuggled deeper into his arms and groggily replied something along the lines of, "To the restroom, s'all."

He raised his eye brows squeezing her tighter, "You suure? You were gone longer than that, it seemed."

She made a grumpy noise, "You're too smart in the morning…" She whined as she pulled the covers over her head.

"As long as you weren't screwing around with other guys…"

"Oops."

Zelos bolted upright, his expression yielding rage, but his eyes harbored emotions far beyond crestfallen, "**_What_**!"

Sheena could be heard laughing like a drunk from underneath the sheets. "Oh wow, Zelos. You, of all people, to believe that?" she went through another laughing spasm, "**That** was funny."

"Yeah, real funny…" he rolled his eyes, smiling in spite of his overwhelming sarcasm.

Still chuckling slightly to herself, Sheena got up and headed towards the closet to fetch her day clothes, "If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to the temple."

He blinked, "Why?"

"A natural curiosity towards the unknown?" she tried experimentally, "You don't have to accompany me if you don't want." She added nonchalantly.

"I'll come, but you saying that means you're okay with the time I saw you in the shower, then."

"**_Saw_**! Last time you said you only attempted!"

"Erm, that's what I meant…"

"Yeah, for some reason I have a hard time believing that…"

* * *

Upon entering the Temple, Sheena unthinkingly ran further in, stopping in the center of the dome. "I'm sure about this! Corrine is here!" she whispered, however the noise bounced off the walls and could be heard easily by Zelos.

He trailed and came behind her. "Corrine? Here? What?"

She turned to him, half sheepish, half dead-serious. "Yeah, lately I've been hearing him, telling me to come to this temple, or something. Now I'm sure of it."

"Huh. But here wasn't a Summon Spirit here. At least, that what I heard." He shrugged.

"But I can _feel him_! I can _feel Corrine_! Let's go further in. Please, Zelos!"

"Okay, sure. Why not?"

Going with the area that seemed the most promising, they pressed on forward, not even stopping to admire the unique golden archway lining where there had used to be a door.

"Whoa! This old place has one of these! Maybe Sylvarant wasn't so outdated during the decline after all!" Zelos pointed out absently, but by that time only the hologram of Sheena remained, and only for a split second.

By the time Zelos had reappeared back in the room of the oracle, Sheena was already facing the pedestal. Her shoulders slumped. "Maybe… was it just my imagination? He doesn't seem to be here…"

"Sheena…" Before Zelos could say anything further, she gasped, "Wha? Corrine's bell! It's…!" The jingle of the small bell silenced any sounds in the room as it inexplicably floated to the altar. Then, with a blinding flash of light, stood a lean Summon Spirit resembling a fox with menacing red eyes and eight green and blue tails stemming from it's back.

"Corrine! …Corrine, is that you?" The Summoner hesitantly stepped forward, a hand outstretched to caress her deceased friend. However, the Summon Spirit pulled away.

'_Sheena, descendant of those who control powers of Summoning… You who showed me the human heart…'_

Taken aback, she stuttered, "You're… not Corrine?"

'_Desire, generosity, laughter, sadness, anger, violence, concern, love, hate…'_

"What the heck is it saying?" Zelos murmured, in awe of the creature.

'_What will I ultimately gain from the human heart? I, Verius, pose this question upon you. Now, show me.'_

Zelos prepared to withdraw his sword. "Here it comes!" Sheena meanwhile found no reason to draw her cards. Something told her a battle is not what he desired.

In an instant, they became blinded by another intense flash of light. _'I have felt your hearts.'_ The Summon spirit said. _'Anxiety, regret, impatience, loneliness…but even greater hope, courage, and love…'_

"We're… not going to fight?" Zelos interjected.

'_I exist to observe all beings that possess a heart. I form no pacts, I will be bound by no one.'_

"You said your name was Verius… Who are you?…" Sheena said with fleeting apprehension.

'_Sheena, I am the one who was once known as Corrine. The Summon Spirit that's had the longest contact_ _with the human heart.'_

"Contact with the human heart…" She repeated wistfully.

'_When my strength was fading, human hearts held on to me. All human emotion, both negative and positive, changed me into the Summon Spirit of the heart, Verius.'_

"Soo… you're Corrine! Uh, right?" Zelos questioned, clearly lost.

The Summon Spirit looked away, then back. _'Yes. Yes, you can say that, I am Corrine.'_

Sheena's eyes lit up. "So, we can be together again… right? You'll come with me right? Corrine…"

'_No, I shall become part of the world and watch over all those that posses heart.'_

Sheena was visibly hurt in his response, but held any comment inside her. In an act of compassion for his former companion and best friend, the Summon Spirit nuzzled her briefly, then stepped back again, _'Sheena, descendant of summoners, I cannot go with you. However my heart will be with you. For my existence as the Summon Spirit of Heart was established by touching your hands.'_

"Our hearts… will be together…"

'_Yes, they will as long as you… as long as people have hearts, I shall be with all people… And I shall continue to walk with you, Sheena…'_

"As long as we have hearts?"

'_Never forget. Your promise with me is you heart…' _his words melded with the ringing of the bell as the platform on which he stood glowed, and in an instant he was gone.

"…Our hearts, huh? …Wow, that was pretty cheesy." Zelos concluded.

Without tearing her eyes from the altar where Verius stood, she countered, "At least it's not as cheesy as some of the pickup lines you've used…"

He thought for a moment. "Alright, you win." He conceded stepping on the transporter. She then followed suit, but took one last look to the altar in hopes of seeing Verius one last time.

Even so, she knew he wouldn't be there. He would always remain with her in her heart, no matter how anti-realistic it sounded.

* * *

Basically, the whole Verius part was taken straight from the game. The only differences were what Lloyd said, became modified to fit and became what Zelos said, for the most part. I also chopped off the little ending part with Colette, Raine and Genis because, well, they weren't there! I took the scene from a file on which I had killed poor Zelos, however seeing as Kratos was no where to be seen during the scene, I doubt it would be any different on a file where Zelos was still alive and flirting… poor Zelos…


	18. The Big Q

**_Forever Strong

* * *

_**

I'm very sure this will be the final chapter. It's gonna be a long'en.

I want to take a moment to be flat-out honest. Every single person who has reviewed, I thank you sincerely. Your reviews have spurred me continue writing, and even helped me improve, I figure I'm probably 100 better than when I started with his in early June, maybe not immediately that much better, but still. To those of you who read, but didn't review, I'd really appreciate your opinion, whether it's a flame with chat writing and typos or a written-out, fully functional outlook on this story. If you enjoy quantities of reviews, I always say if you review my stories, then I'll usually review yours.

…While I'm being honest, that was pretty over dramatic… Oh well, STORY TIME!

* * *

As they walked on in silence, nearing the exit of the temple, Sheena stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh-oh."

Zelos turned to her quizzically. "What's up, Sheena?"

"I completely forgot. Today's Mizuho's Relocation day…"

"Is… that a good thing?"

She bit her lower lip, "Well…" she cautiously approached a window looking directly outside. Zelos sneaked behind her, peering over her shoulder. "Iselia's gonna have some new neighbors, it seems."

He nodded, "Well, we're not in danger yet, are we? It's only been like a day since you were supposed to return. If they've sent out search parties already…"

"Don't even finish that sentence." She hissed, slowly moving away from the window. "Looks like we'll have to make an escape. Immediately."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Wish I was." She responded with a great deal of urgency. "Here's what we'll have to do—"

"No, no! We can't leave!"

"Zelos!"

"Uh-uh." He pulled out what appeared to be a charm from his pocket. "Remember this?"

Sheena snatched the charm from him. "We don't have time for this—"

"Just look at it." He said coolly.

She shook her head angrily, chancing a glimpse outside. Reluctantly, she unwrapped the charm from her fingers and looked over it. With identification, her eyes softened noticeably. "That half-spider thing… before we battled Mithos…"

"Yup, and remember it told us not to run from our fears. It's the same thing here. Do you really want to run from this your entire life? Wouldn't you rather just get this over with and put it behind you?"

"Well, yes, but—"

"Exactly. So let's take care of this now before it even starts."

"I don't know. I don't want a dishonorable leave. Simply telling them off wouldn't be very admirable."

He chuckled slightly. "But you're already considered a traitor by few. Wouldn't it be kinda hard to have an 'admirable leave' after something like that?"

At a loss for words, she blurted, "Whose side are you on!"

"The winning side." He teased, assertively draping his arm around her, not in the mood though, she politely shouldered him off. "You terrified me the first time you said that! …But I still don't understand how exactly we're going to go about this…"

"Why not wing it?" he suggested openly, unaware of the reaction it would draw from his lover.

"'Why not wing it'!" she repeated heatedly, unbelieving that he could be so ridiculously calm with a situation that could, in worst case scenario, could cost either of them their life. "Zelos, do you fully comprehend the situation at hand? Either of us could be killed if we screw this up!"

"No worries, no worries, babe. I got it all under control." He said waving away her worries with his hand. She wasn't so assured, however.

"Oh really?" She replied cockily, "So do I not get a say in this or something?"

"Well, do you trust me?"

She answered without hesitation, "Of course I do!"

Completely off topic, he mused, "Wow, I've gotten really far with you since chapter one. Had I asked that then, who knows what response I would've gotten."

"Bu… w-what? Chapter one? What, are you novelizing our little journey in your head?"

"Everyday is a new chapter!" he joked, "No, no. If someone were to novelize this, I'd have them make a few, minor details…"

She smiled in spite of herself, lost in their side conversation for the time being, "You wouldn't be able to make changes mid-story, and even if you cou—" It was then the little people in her head banged on pots and pans, blew whistles and hammered on gongs while her common sense smacked her with a two-by-four. "Whoa, wait. This has nothing to do with the situation at hand!"

"Oh, yeah, right. Well, in any case, even if they do come for our heads, we've defeated Nelibium, Yggdrasil, all of Cruxis really. It would be a stupid move on their part. Plus, we've got the King on our side. I don't see why you're so worried."

"Nelibium, Cruxis, the King, Summon Spirits, Mana Lineage, not to mention we have strong connections with the wielder of the Eternal Sword…" she murmured to herself, "Don't you think that may sound a bit… suspicious?"

He blinked, not understanding her view. "Come again?"

Thinking it over, she motioned: "Never mind, I was just over thinking things…"

"So does that mean you're ready to go on?"

She sighed, "I suppose so…"

He grinned broadly. "Alright then! Follow me!" Zelos walked on out of the temple with his ever convinced mind-set. Smiling at how much of a fool he looked marching off in the wrong direction, Sheena pulled him by the back of his vest. "Wrong way, Zelos. Mizuho relocated this way."

He laughed sheepishly, "Riight!"

* * *

"Ah, Sheena." Vice-Chief Tiga greeted her warmly, "Um, Zelos, correct?" he said, more erratically.

"Yessir." The former Chosen responded politely.

He nodded, "Yes, well, have a seat." They did as he said; he went on, carrying a heavy, yet undetectable, pretense of carefree naivety. "So, Sheena, what brings you here?" he questioned, occasionally glancing towards Zelos.

"Well, she was gonna—" Zelos began, but Sheena discreetly nudged him in the ribs with her elbow to silence him. "Sir, Vice-Chief Tiga, I know this may sound… ungrateful, but I would like to request a Leave from the village and clan… permanently." She added hastily.

"Why is that?" he pried further, "Have you done something ignoble?"

She laughed nervously, "I certainly hope I haven't."

He nodded, whether in acceptance or defeat, they couldn't tell. "I see. ..Sheena, would you go fetch Chief Igaguri and bring him here? I must… speak with him over this Permission of Leave. After all, he is the Chief."

"Yes sir." She rose, bowing respectfully before leaving. The two men watched her leave. Tiga, like a vulture over prey, turned to Zelos, his deceit again appearing thickly as he spoke.

"So, Sir Zelos. I hear you are deeply in love with Sheena, and she with you, I would assume."

Taken aback by the sudden radical change of subject, he sputtered, "Y-Yeah. Er, yes sir."

Tiga smiled, "Oh now, you can forget the formalities. It really doesn't matter how an outsider speaks, in terms of respect." He picked up his small cup of herbal tea, sipping as he continued. "That aside, what is the true reason Sheena seeks a leave?"

"Ah, well, I don't really think it's my place to speak."

"Oh come on. We both know she won't tell straight forward, women and dignity, they say." His approach reminded Zelos a great deal of his old man over a cup of whiskey. "Buut, if you don't want to tell that, then just how do _you _plan to get her a Permission for Leave? And don't try to weasel your way outta this one, I know you have an ace up your sleeve, Chosen."

He held up his hands in mock defense. "Alright, you've seen me through." He paused for a moment, thinking on how to phrase it correctly. "I suppose I can't really mince words, but I was kinda hoping…"

"Yes?"

"That I could… or that she… get hitched." He finished irregularly and unprofessionally.

For a second, his façade all but dispersed as he looked to Zelos, eyes wide with shock. Realizing his abate, he laughed heartily. "You really plan on purposing to Sheena? If you get tongue tied just saying it with me, then I dare say you'll be able to spit it out with her!"

He abruptly stopped laughing when he felt a small weight hit his knee. He looked down to see a small sack of what he assumed was Gald. "A hundred gald for you. Keep it on the down low." Zelos stated mirthlessly.

"You really are serious, aren't you? Don't worry, I won't utter a word of it—" he pushed the small bag back to Zelos, "—and I can't take a bribe for anything, village policy. …But frankly, I am happy for the both of you. I'm glad to see she'll say 'I do' to someone who truly cares."

A bit surprised at his forthrightness, Zelos replied, "Ah, um… thank you." Just as he finished, Sheena entered with Chief Igaguri who, despite being in a coma for over ten years, looked as vigor as ever as he sat down next to Tiga. He smiled, looking over the couple. "Well then. What are we here for?"

* * *

After what seemed like hours of going through Leave procedures, the two stood at the edge of the village, facing the village of Mizuho for the last time.

"So, you do understand the Leave policies and vow to uphold them, so help you Goddess?" Vice-Chief Tiga inquired, "The both of you?"

The couple looked to each other, and answered traditionally: "Hai."

He then nodded, and Chief Igaguri stepped in. "Alright then, we'll go on your word. Your pendant, Fujibayashi-san?"

"Hai," she reached into her pocket and withdrew a small silver adornment gleaming in the sunlight, and handed it ceremoniously to him; he nodded.

"Then by the prowess vested in me, as Chief of Mizuho, I grant thou, Sheena Fujibayashi, freedom from thy clan, and so thou shalt be bound no longer by the laws tied upon our village. By also the representative power vested in me, as Chief of Mizuho, I wish the best of luck upon thou. Now go forth, free."

Sheena couldn't help but grin as she bowed deeply, "Arigatou gozaimashita, Chief."

The rest of the day passed by without incident. Yet as the day drew to a close, the big question approached nearer and nearer. Plenty aware of this, Zelos made one final trip into the night, cursing his procrastinating, stickler-like nature.

* * *

Morning entered her day with—as she put it mentally—a polite knock on the door, followed shortly by a cannon ball blasting through the window, metaphorically speaking anyway.

Still half asleep, Sheena groped around the bed with her hand, trying to feel out where her Zelos was. Her search, however, ended abruptly when her hand had led her off the bed and face first onto the floor.

Growling into the wooden floor, she slowly picked herself up off the ground, scanning the room for the red-haired, pink dressed man she loved. Though upon looking in the mirror she found something quite peculiar…

…there was a bright pink note stuck to her forehead. It read: _Morning Sheena, Went out for a while, be back soon. Love you much, Zelos_.

As she went to get dressed, she continued to peer over the note, not so interested in what it said, but how he had managed to leave and stick it to her forehead without her noticing.

"Untroubled and free-spirited as ever, but I guess that what I dig about you." She mimicked.

Boring quickly in waiting patiently, she spotted paper and a pencil lying on the desk near the window. Having nothing better to do, she picked the items up, lay back down on the bed and decided to try her hand at sketching.

By the time Zelos returned, Sheena had drawn two pictures of Corrine, though not ones she was particularly proud of. "Hey, miss me?" he teased.

She smiled, crumpling her papers into balls and shooting them at the trash against the wall. "Take a wild guess."

Smirking roguishly, he pounced onto the bed directly next to Sheena and captured her in a long, avid kiss. After a while, she felt his hands migrate, and half pulled away, giggling: "Down boy, down."

"Oh, you want me to go lower?" he mock questioned, his eyes still gleaming mischievously.

"Don't you just wish?" She pushed him off playfully, so he lay adjacent to her. He paused for a moment, simply gazing at her beauty. "…Let's go somewhere." He tried experimentally.

She raised her eye brows, "Where to, though? Heh, more like, where haven't we been?"

"Hmm… I think I know of a place…."

* * *

Sheena fixed her eyes on the scenery around them, gaping. "Only you could manage to find the needle in the hay stack in an unfamiliar place."

"Hehehe."

They had traveled deep into the forest surrounding Iselia and found the desert jewel, so to speak. The area resembled the Ymir Forest in Tethe'alla greatly, save for it was not as expansive but merely a wondrous patch of greenery amidst glum willows.

Oh, how Zelos ached to just spill his guts and get this whole thing over with, however the perfectionist inside him demanded—what else?—perfection. Had he been on the outside looking in, he would have hooted in laughter at how nervous he was. Hands shaking, steps faintly off rhythm; the whole nine yards (and surely that expression would've drawn a snicker as well).

"So, how exactly did you manage to find this place, anyway?"

"Stumbled upon it when I was out this morning."

"You went this far from the village?"

He stopped. The jig was up and he felt it a proper time to explain all his 'misdoings'. "Alright, alright. I give."

Partially dumbfounded, she stopped as well. "Nyah? What?"

"I… I've been lying about a lot of things in the past couple… well, a lot. But you know I wouldn't lie to you without good reason."

She raised an eyebrow good-naturedly. "So it's not always immoral to lie?"

"Perhaps…" he sighed nervously, inhaling deeply before continuing. "To list a few: the note you found, where I've been and what I've been working on; all little white lies."

She laughed airily, "So, this is all some little scheme of yours to achieve world domination? And I, but a mere pawn alive but only for my ability to make pacts with Summon Spirits, huh?"

"Now _that_, would be all too easy for the Great Zelos Wilder." And before he could even feel the words form on his tongue, he heard himself blurt, "Hey Sheena… let's get hitched."

"G-get hitched?"

Zelos nearly internally flinched at the shock in her voice meanwhile the perfectionist inside his head ran around screaming and cursing. "Yeah," he went on much more smoothly. "I mean, I'll be honest, I planned to bring you out here for this overly dramatic proposal, and such… buut… it just slipped out." he smiled sheepishly, not knowing what else to say and what not to let slide.

"So was this what the note was really about?" she found herself smiling like an idiot, however she was in good company. "Yeah, though I guess I didn't really need it after all…"

"Then what…" she paused, "…was with the whole 'elves' thing?"

He snickered quietly. "Elves, E-L-F-S, it was basically an acron—er, no, a… scrambled word replacement for 'self', put literally."

She nodded, understanding. An awkward silence proceeded, until Sheena finally said, still unable to rid of her idiotic smile, "Well? Aren't you going to ask formally?"

"Aww, heck, why not?" lowering onto one knee, he pulled from his pocket a shimmering ring of black silver, lavished with various gems. "Sheena, will you hitch me?"

She smiled even more, if at all possible at this point, "Yes, I'll hitch you, Zelos."

As Zelos performed the traditional sliding-of-the-ring-onto-the-fiancée's-finger ordeal, he had only one word runnning through his head, and it was anything but traditional.

'Score!'

_**Fin…

* * *

**_

_**Post Story Notes:**_ I literally squealed with delight upon finishing this. So there! Forever Strong, my first true, multi-chaptered story, IS DONE! Now that's is done, I can finally start on it's direct sequel: Never and Forever. It'll be a while, but I'll try to make it worth the wait.

But of course, there will probably be many oneshots between now and then. So enjoy those in the downtime!

Until Never and Forever!

Ark Navy


End file.
